TWIN!
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Kalian yakin kalau anak kembar itu menggemaskan, seru, asik, dan sebagainya? Disini, Yuuma dan Yukiko akan menjawabnya. Berikut kumpulan kisah si kembar Isogai dalam kehidupan sehari-hari / Chapter 5 : "Karma jatuh cinta?" /
1. Keseharian di rumah

Banyak yang bilang kalau anak kembar itu menggemaskan, seru, asik, dan sebagainya. Kita sebagai pengamat pasti mempunyai pendapat seperti itu. Namun bagaimana pendapat dari anak kembar itu sendiri? Bagi beberapa pasangan kembar—khususnya kembar identik—mungkin memiliki pendapat yang sama seperti kita. Bagaimana dengan kembar non-identik, berbeda gender pula?

Dalam cerita ini, Yuuma dan Yukiko akan memaparkan pendapat mereka soal kembar non-identik berbeda gender seperti mereka. Putra-putri bermarga Isogai itu akan memberitahu kalian bagaimana senang, sedih, suka, duka, canda, tawa, kesal, marah mereka menjadi sepasang anak kembar non-identik berbeda gender.

Apakah setelah ini, kalian akan beranggapan bahwa anak kembar itu menggemaskan, seru, asik, dan sebagainya?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

TWIN! © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 1 : Keseharian di rumah

[OOC, typo(s), (maybe) humor, slash-straight campur, bahasa tidak baku, OC inside, dan kekurangan lainnya.]

.

.

.

"Yuuma, kurangin volumenya, dong! Aku lagi main game, gak kedengaran nih..."

"Siapa suruh main game pas aku lagi nonton TV?"

"Suka-suka, dong. Yang main game kan aku."

"Kalau gitu aku nonton TV juga suka-suka, dong?"

Yaa, begitulah keseharian Yuuma dan Yukiko ketika berada di rumah. Setiap saat, pasti bertengkar. Kalau yang belum terbiasa, mungkin setelah mendengar dialog di atas, dijamin keesokan harinya akan divonis mengidap sakit migrain. Karena itu, asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Isogai itu hanya mampu bertahan selama seminggu. Lewat dari itu mereka akan angkat tangan serta angkat kaki dari gedung bak istana itu.

Sekarang sih masih mending. Pertengkaran Yuuma dan Yukiko remaja tidak seperti pertengkaran Yuuma dan Yukiko kecil yang selalu saja berlangsung heboh setiap hari hanya karena masalah kecil. Bukan lagi permen, alat warna atau selimut yang menjadi pemicu perang mereka. Rumusan masalah penyebab keduanya bertengkar kini sedikit lebih dewasa.

Cinta, sekolah, cita-cita, dan kamar.

Kamar?

Ya, kamar. Jadi mereka itu tidur di satu kamar. Mereka sudah melakukan itu sejak masih SD. Meski sekarang sudah pisah kasur, tetap saja tidur bersama itu menyebalkan. Kamar mereka memang luas, sangat luas malah, namun mereka tidak dapat melakukan aktivitas dengan leluasa.

Misalnya, yaa, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ahh, gak mau tau. Pokoknya aku mau main game!"

"Aku juga mau nonton TV. Jangan ganggu aku."

Yukiko mempause video gamenya. Selanjutnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekati saudara kembarnya.

KLIK!

"Yukiko, jangan dimatiin!"

"Bodo. Aku mau main game."

Yukiko berbalik menuju tempat duduknya semula. Melihat itu, Yuuma merasa jengkel. Bukan hanya TV-nya yang tiba-tiba mati, tetapi Yukiko yang seenak jidat membawa remotenya pergi.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuma menyerang Yukiko. Tangannya berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Yukiko, namun gadis itu berhasil menjauhkan benda berwarna hitam itu. Alhasil terjadilah aksi saling menarik, saling mencubit dan saling menjambak dalam rangka rebutan remote TV.

CEKLEK!

"Sedang apa kalia—astaga,"

Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi Yuuma dan Yukiko. Mendengar itu, keduanya langsung mematung. Remote yang semula menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka tidak lagi diusik. Manik madu mereka memandang wanita setengah baya di hadapannya sebelum lantai seputih susu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ibu. Kalian bertengkar ya?"

Baik Yuuma maupun Yukiko, tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya bungkam, sampai akhirnya Nyonya Isogai menghela napas.

"Yuuma, keluar."

"Kok aku bu?"

"Kemarin Yukiko yang keluar, sekarang giliran kamu." Jawab sang ibu. "Keluar sekarang."

"Baik, bu."

Sang ibu keluar dari kamar si kembar. Yuuma pun menoleh tajam ke arah Yukiko. Ia buang muka, lalu menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Yuuma menyusuri jalan di tepi sungai sambil sesekali menendang batu kecil di hadapannya. Ia kesal bukan main. Kalau saja Yukiko tidak tiba-tiba menyambar remote lalu mematikan TV, pasti ia bisa menonton Drama Korea kesukaannya sampai selesai.

Saat asik memandang indahnya pemandangan sekitar sungai, atensi si surai hitam tertuju pada sebuah titik berwarna merah yang berada di bawahnya. Tidak, sepertinya ia tahu apa—siapa itu.

"Karma?"

Merasa namanya disebut, titik merah tadi—yang ternyata Akabane Karma, melongok Isogai Yuuma yang berada di atasnya. Senyumnya mengembang, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang berhenti menjuggling bola.

.

"Heeehhh, kalian berantem lagi?" tanya Karma, kemudian menghela napas. "Gak capek apa, Yuu, tiap hari berantem?"

"Capek, sih, tapi mau gimana lagi?" keluhnya. "Kalau tadi Yukiko gak tiba-tiba matiin TV kita gak bakal berantem."

"Tapi kenapa gak ngalah aja sih? Kamu kan laki-laki,"

"Tapi aku adik, dia kakak. Harusnya kakak dong yang ngalah sama adik?"

"Yaelah beda dua menit doang!"

Kemudian Karma bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. Bola sepak yang sempat menganggur kembali ia mainkan. Meski kakinya dengan lihai menjunggling bola, si surai merah masih hendak meladeni sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok gimana?" Karma memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

Yuuma malah menaikkan alis. "Gimana apanya?"

"Itu lho, besok kita masuk sekolah."

"Ya terus?" si surai hitam masih belum mengerti.

Karma menjuggling bola menghadap Yuuma yang segera mengambil posisi berdiri ketika pemuda Akabane itu memutarkan badan. Kemudian Karma memantulkan bola ke atas, dan langsung menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Pemuda Isogai tersebut refleks membloknya, dan langsung melakukan aktivitas yang sama seperti sang sohib.

"Kau lupa kejadian waktu SMP?" tanya Karma. "Aku tidak ingin hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi mangsa murid-murid. Aku tau aku tampan, tapi aku tidak ingin jadi terkenal."

Seketika Yuuma merasa dirinya begitu mual.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Murid dari SMP kita yang masuk Kunugigaoka hanya sedikit, jadi kemungkinan besar kita akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti itu." Jelas Yuuma yang masih anteng menjuggling bola.

Setetes peluh meluncur dari pelipis Karma. "Baru kemungkinan, kan?"

"Selain itu,"

Karma menoleh pada Yuuma. Manik tembaganya membelalak ketika melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh si surai hitam. Bola sepak digenggamannya diremas kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin kalah terkenal dengan Yukiko kemudian menjadi kacungnya selama seminggu karena kalah taruhan."

Kelihatannya OOC memang, tapi itulah nyatanya.

Kini giliran Karma yang merasa mual.

"Itu sih salahmu, yang tiba-tiba mengajak Yukiko-chan taruhan siapa yang paling banyak mendapat surat cinta di kelas satu." Katanya.

Dalam sekejap, sepuluh anak panah imajiner menghantam dada bidang Yuuma.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih Yukiko daripada aku?"

Karma menghela napas entah yang keberapa kali. Sudah biasa melihat watak Yuuma pasca bertengkar dengan Yukiko, begitupun dengan gadis itu. Jujur saja, itu melelahkan, apalagi saat sifat kekanakan keduanya yang muncul saat ngambek.

"Yuuma!"

Seseorang menyerukan nama si surai hitam. Lantas ia dan Karma menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di atas, Isogai Yukiko tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ngapain kamu di sana? Ayo kita pulang."

Masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Yuuma memasang wajah cemberut.

"Gak mau, ah. Aku mau main sama Karma aja."

Yukiko semakin tajam menatap Yuuma. "Bodoh. Kita kan mau les piano sama biola. Cepat, sebelum ibu marah-marah."

Manik madu Yuuma membelalak setelah menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sial, sebentar lagi mulai." Kemudian Yuuma menoleh pada Karma. "Karma, kamu mau ikut?"

Karma mengangguk. "Aku ambil gitar dulu di rumah."

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, waktunya si kembar Isogai mengikuti les musik. Intrumen yang mereka gunakan adalah biola dan piano, dimana keduanya merupakan alat musik yang terbilang cukup sulit untuk dipelajari.

Yuuma dan Yukiko sama-sama bisa memainkan keduanya. Namun untuk hari ini, piano dimainkan Yuuma sedangkan biola oleh Yukiko. Selama lima menit lamanya, mereka masih terlarut dalam partitur lagu klasik yang dimainkannya. Namun,

"Yuuma, kamu salah mainin nadanya." Yukiko membentak sang adik dengan stik biola yang diarahkan pada hidung sebagai penajam kalimatnya.

Kemudian Yuuma menggembungkan pipinya. "Yaa, maaf, tanganku salah pencet."

Dan _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso Op._ _28_ dari Saint Saens kembali melantun dengan lembut. Yuuma dan Yukiko terlarut lagi dalam memainkan alat musik masing-masing. Tidak sampai lima menit, keduanya berhenti.

"Yukiko, nadanya ketinggian." Protes Yuuma. "Harusnya di sini nadanya masih rendah."

"Biasa aja dong, gak usah sewot gitu." Yukiko tidak terima sentakan Yuuma yang naik satu oktaf itu. "Tanganku kepeleset, maaf aja."

"Makanya jangan main game terus."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala hitam Yukiko.

"Sendirinya juga gak usah mikirin Drama Korea yang tadi gak abis ditonton, dong. Gak konsen kan jadinya?"

Kini perempatannya pindah ke kepala Yuuma.

"Salah siapa yang bikin aku gak sampai selesai nontonnya?"

"Kamu nyalahin aku, hah? Kamu gak ngaca kalau kamu yang salah?"

Sang guru musik, Nyonya Isogai, dan Karma hanya menghela napas melihat kedua surai hitam itu menampakkan kilatan amarah dari manik madu mereka. Kalau mereka ada di ring tinju, tinggal tunggu bel dibunyikan lalu mereka akan saling menyerang.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Aikawa Rika—sang guru musik—mengambil sebuah mistar panjang terbuat dari kayu yang hendak digunakan untuk menampar bokong mereka. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Yuuma-kun, Yukiko-chan,"

Mendengar suara wanita yang begitu mengintimidasi, keduanya meneguk ludah.

"Mau diam atau kupukul kalian sampai memar?"

Yuuma dan Yukiko sama-sama memandang keramik yang dipijakinya, tidak berani menatap sang guru yang sudah mengeluarkan asap hitam imajiner dari tubuhnya. Merasakan hawa mencekamnya saja membuat keduanya ingin segera melarikan diri.

"Baik, _sensei_."

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya kembali fokus pada alat musik. Nyonya Isogai memandang sang guru dengan mimik wajah yang menyiratkan rasa lelah.

"Maaf ya, Aikawa-san, mereka memang selalu bertengkar."

Aikawa menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Isogai-san. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka, malah terkadang aku merasa senang saat melihat mereka bertengkar."

Kemudian ibu dari anak kembar coretpembuatmasalahcoret itu tertawa canggung. "Pasti merepotkan, ya?"

Sebaliknya, sang guru tertawa lebar. "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, dong. Mereka kan sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri. Ini tidak merepotkan kok."

Nyonya Isogai tahu kalau Aikawa Rika memang orang yang baik, bahkan masih bisa sabar saat kedua anaknya bermasalah seperti tadi. Namun tetap saja ia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Meski begitu, ia memilih untuk diam saja, tidak lagi mengucapkan maaf dan sebagainya.

Kemudian sang Nyonya Rumah menghembuskan napas sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi anteng men- _steam_ gitarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Karu-chan?"

Karma mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksud Tante?"

"Yuuma dan Yukiko sering bertengkar saat bersamamu, kan?" tanyanya. "Pasti merepotkan, ya?"

Ya, Karma mengiyakan dalam hati. Namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara gamblang, kan? Maka dari itu, Karma menghela napas lumayan panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanita setengah baya itu.

"Ahh, aku sering memukulnya dengan buku kalau mereka berdua berantem. Dan untungnya mereka langsung diam, jadi aku gak apa-apa, Tante."

Nyonya Isogai mengelus rambut merah Karma sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Besok kan masuk sekolah. Mungkin kamu bosan dengarnya, tapi Tante tetap bakal bilang," katanya "Titip Yuuma dan Yukiko ya? Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar di sekolah."

Karma mengangguk pelan, kemudian balas tersenyum. "Baik, Tante."

"Karma-kun, mau ikut main lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Llittle Star_?" tawar Aikawa.

Mendengar itu, Karma segera bangkit sambil menenteng gitar akustik kesayangannya, melangkah mendekati piano berwarna hitam dimana Yuuma, Yukiko dan _sensei_ berada.

"Oke~"

.

.

.

Kini sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Keluarga Isogai sudah semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Keempatnya menikmati santapan makan malam dengan khidmat, hanya ada suara dentingan sepasang sumpit yang saling berbenturan.

Yaa, meski cuma sebentar, sih.

Kemudian dua pasang sumpit hitam mengapit sepotong sosis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua matanya saling bertatapan. Lagi-lagi terjadi perang saling tatap saling tusuk yang entah keberapa kali.

"Aku duluan."

"Aku dulu."

"Aku lebih cepat darimu, Yuuma."

"Aku lebih cepat 0.5 detik, tau."

"Tau dari mana kalau itu 0.5 detik?"

"Ah, pokoknya aku duluan yang ambil."

"Bisa diam gak kalian berdua?"

DEG. Mereka langsung diam. Yuuma dan Yukiko segera menjauhkan sumpit mereka dari sosis berbentuk gurita itu. Nyonya Isogai menghela napas, lagi, sebelum ia kembali angkat suara.

"Kenapa kalian gak ambil lauk yang lain aja?" tanya sang ibu.

"A-Aku maunya sosis." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Kini Tuan dan Nyonya Isogai yang menghela napas bersamaan. Sang kepala keluarga diam tak bergeming, sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya. Benar saja, Nyonya Isogai segera menjepit sosis gurita yang tinggal sebiji, membagi dua tepat di bagian tengah. Selanjutnya, sumpit itu mengapit si kepala gurita, memindahkannya pada mangkuk makan Yukiko. Sisanya jelas milik si bungsu Yuuma.

Selama beberapa sekon keduanya memandangi sosis masing-masing. Kemudian,

"AKU MAU KAKINYA!"

—mereka bertengkar lagi.

Yuuma buru-buru menghalangi mangkuk makannya dari sumpit milik Yukiko, berusaha mempertahankan bagian sosis miliknya.

"Coba aja ambil kakinya, wleee..." Yuuma memeletkan lidahnya. "Gak akan aku kasih."

"Yuuma pelit. Aku mau—"

"CUKUP!"

Gebrakan meja, serta sepasang sumpit yang tersimpan rapi, membuat Yuuma dan Yukiko langsung bungkam. Kini giliran sang ayah yang bertindak. Manik madu di balik lensa kotak itu melirik tajam sang anak. Sumpit hitam kembali diraih, menjepit bagian sosis milik si kembar dan langsung melahapnya sekaligus.

Yuuma dan Yukiko hanya menatap nanar sosis terakhir yang tidak jadi mereka makan. Matanya memandang kosong, berbeda dengan hati mereka yang sudah banjir air mata. Sebal melihat sang ayah yang mengunyah sosis tanpa dosa, keduanya memandangi mangkuk berisi dua suap nasi dengan sawi yang diletakkan oleh sang ibu tanpa sadar.

"Gak ada sosis. Makan sayur aja."

Bukan tidak suka sih, mereka hanya sedang ingin makan sosis. Terpaksa mereka melahap sawi di mangkuk mereka, disusul sesuap nasi yang tersisa di sana.

 _Sial. Sosis terakhirnya diambil..._ tangis mereka dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah makan malam, Yuuma dan Yukiko mengurung diri di kamar. Keduanya menyiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk esok hari. Mulai dari seragam, tas, buku, alat tulis, dan perlengkapan lainnya seperti _earphone_ , berbagai _make up_ , majalah _idol_ —

Bohong, deh. Yang terakhir itu hanya becanda.

"Hei, Yuuma," Yukiko memecah keheningan. "Mau taruhan surat cinta lagi gak?"

"Gak-ma-u." Ucap Yuuma penuh penekanan. "Capek tau."

"Bilang aja takut kalah."

Yuuma mendecak sebal. "Sialan."

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam. Setelah selesai, mereka segera menempati kasur masing-masing, tentu saja setelah lampu kamar dimatikan.

"Yukiko," panggil Yuuma. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut sekenanya. "Kalau kejadian waktu SMP keulang lagi gimana?"

"Keulang gima— ah, aku paham." Ucap Yukiko.

"Bukan sih sombong, bukan juga sok narsis, tapi aku takut kita bertiga terancam lagi."

Yukiko menoleh ke arah Yuuma di sudut kamar. Sekilas ia mengangguk. "Benar sih,"

"Aku gak mau kena 'teror' lagi. Aku juga gak mau ngerepotin Karma. Pokoknya aku gak mau punya masalah di SMA."

Yukiko memandang Yuuma lama. Manik madunya ikutan sendu. Dasar saudara kembar, gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti pemuda itu. Takut, khawatir, gelisah.

"Kejadian kelas dua itu, benar-benar bikin aku agak... trauma, gitu." Ucap Yukiko. "Gara-gara kita, Karma-kun kena skors. Selama ini, Karma-kun selalu ngelindungin kita. Dan pas dia kena skors itu, aku ngerasa benar-benar takut dan, yaa, begitulah."

"Makanya aku gak mau punya masalah lagi."

Yuuma dan Yukiko terdiam. Matanya sama-sama memandang langit kamarnya yang bermotif lucu. Kepala mereka berpikir, sesekali melakukan _flashback_ , bagaimana caranya agar masa lalu yang cukup kelam itu tidak terjadi untuk yang kedua kali.

"Udahan ah," Yukiko mengakhiri kegiatan melamunnya. "Daripada mikirin yang aneh-aneh, mending sekarang kita tidur. Kita gak mungkin telat masuk di hari pertama, kan?"

"Benar juga, sih." Yuuma ikut menyudahi kegiatannya. "Lagian kita kan sekarang sekolah di Kunugigaoka. Mungkin orang-orang aneh kayak di SMP itu gak akan ada."

"Semoga, deh."

Yukiko menarik selimutnya, begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata. Secuil senyum manis mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Oyasuminasai..."

Malam yang indah pun berlangsung dengan damai, sampai akhirnya matahari muncul menggantikan bulan. Pagi yang begitu cerah, dari hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Haii minnaaaa... Kembali lagi sama saya bawa fic multi-chapter dengan gajenya. Entah kenapa saya lagi kepengen baca fic genre family, dan tiba-tiba saya kepikiran headcanon twin!IsoKanza lalu jadilah fic ini. Ini untuk asupan pribadi (ya, saya maso :p) jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian.

Untuk keberlangsungan(?) fic ini, karena konsep awal mau dibuat kumpulan oneshot, jadi gak bisa janji kapan updatenya dan kapan tamatnya *lah?

Trus buat warningnya yang slash-straight dan kawan-kawan mungkin belum keliatan sekarang, tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal ada jadi warningnya sekalian XD

Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan :D


	2. Dua Isogai

Dalam satu sekolah, jarang sekali ada siswa yang kembar, apalagi non-identik beda gender. Kalau pun ada, pasti bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jadi wajar saja bukan, jika anak kembar seperti Yuuma dan Yukiko cepat terkenal seantero sekolah?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

TWIN! © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 2 : Dua Isogai

.

.

.

"S. M. A!"

Yuuma dan Yukiko berseru saking girangnya. Kedua tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi khas anak kecil. Karma yang berada di antara mereka buru-buru menenangkan si kembar. Kalau sudah kelewat senang, mereka pasti akan hilang kendali.

"Jangan berisik kalian."

"AKH!"

Yuuma dan Yukiko memegangi telinga mereka yang memerah karena Karma menjewernya. Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali melangkah masuk ke kawasan Kunugigaoka yang megah itu.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju pintu masuk gedung, banyak sekali orang-orang yang menaruh atensi pada mereka. Ada yang menganga kagum, ada yang siul-siul, ada yang teriak fangirl, dan masih banyak lagi. Jujur saja, ini membuat Yuuma, Karma, dan Yukiko merasa risih.

Belum juga masuk gedung, masa sudah tenar lagi? Begitu pikir tiga sekawan ini.

BRUK!

Yuuma tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Atensi orang-orang sepanjang jalan membuat dirinya menjadi tidak memerhatikan jalan. Buru-buru ia menunduk, meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Yuuma menatap pemuda di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan Karma dan Yukiko. Pemuda surai hitam itu tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Pasalnya orang yang ia tabrak tidak memberikan respon apapun. Wajahnya datar, Yuuma tak tahu orang itu marah atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum, tampan sekali. Yuuma menaikan alis, dan ia semakin bingung ketika melihat pemuda itu melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Karma menoleh ke arah Yuuma, kemudian kembali pada pemuda itu, lalu kembali pada Yuuma. Si surai merah menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Karma.

"Gak sih," Yuuma menatap punggung pemuda yang dibalut blazer abu itu. "Aku cuma bingung aja."

Karma tak menjawab. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang lima menit.

"Kalau gitu, kita masuk sekarang."

.

.

.

"Asik! Kita satu kelas, Karma."

Yuuma dan Karma ber-tos-ria. Senang rasanya jika satu kelas dengan teman sejak zaman SD itu. Namun tidak dengan Yukiko. Gadis itu cemberut, sebal dengan sang adik yang bisa-bisanya satu kelas dengan Karma.

"Yuuma jahat." Gumamnya. "Aku mau satu kelas sama Karma-kun."

Yuuma tersenyum mengejek pada sang kakak. "Kasian deh lo!"

Yukiko semakin sebal. Tangannya mengepal lemah, bersiap menyerang si bungsu Isogai. "Yuuma—"

"AKH!"

Untuk yang kedua kali, Karma menjewer telinga Yuuma dan Yukiko. Telinga yang merahnya belum memudar, kini warnanya malah semakin terlihat. Si kembar Isogai segera mengusap indera pendengarannya yang terasa panas.

"Cepat kita simpan tas di kelas, trus kita pergi ke aula untuk upacara pembukaan." Titah Karma. "Yukiko-chan, kelas kita gak jauh, kok. Nanti kita pasti mampir ke kelas kamu."

Mendengar itu, Yukiko kembali ceria. "Janji ya, Karma-kun?"

Karma hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi menuju kelas masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, Karma dan Yuuma sampai di kelas mereka. Hal ini membuat Yukiko merasa kesepian selama perjalanan. Tak ada teman ngobrol, bahkan siswa yang berjalan searah dengannya pun tidak ada. Miris memang.

Bahkan sesampainya di kelas pun, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Sepi banget sih," gumamnya. "Padahal ini masih pagi. Apa kita kepagian, atau malah telat?"

Ya, kelas 1-C yang akan jadi kelas Yukiko itu benar-benar sepi. Si surai hitam pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

BRUK!

Oh, ternyata kelasnya tidak benar-benar sepi.

"Ups, kau hampir saja jatuh, Nona."

Yukiko buru-buru berdiri setelah seorang pemuda berhasil memegang pinggangnya karena gadis itu akan terjatuh. Duh, Yukiko jadi malu, apalagi posisi jatuhnya barusan sungguh alay sekali, seperti sinetron-sinetron di televisi itu.

"Maaf."

Pemuda tersebut terkekeh. Yukiko merinding, takut. "Gak apa-apa. Syukur kamu gak jatuh."

Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Nona Isogai itu semakin merinding.

"Kamu mau ke aula, kan? Kita bareng aja, yuk?"

"Eh?" Yukiko kaget. Kepalanya segera mengangguk. "Y-Ya."

"Tasnya taruh di sini aja." Sang pemuda menyambar tas Yukiko, menaruhnya di bangku paling depan, entah milik siapa. Kemudian tangan seenak jidatnya itu ia letakan di pinggang Yukiko, membuat gadis itu merasa jengkel ingin tawur.

"Ayo kita ke aula."

BUK!

Yukiko menyikut ulu hati si pemuda.

"GAK USAH PEGANG-PEGANG PINGGANG BISA KALI?!"

.

.

.

Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru berlangsung dengan lancar. Sebagian rangkaian acara telah dilaksanakan. Saat ini, seluruh siswa SMA Kunugigaoka akan mendengarkan pidato dari perwakilan siswa baru. Tentu saja yang memiliki nilai tes tertinggi ialah yang naik ke atas panggung.

Isogai Yuuma mengerjapkan matanya. Inderanya menangkap bahwa objek di atas panggung yang tengah melantunkan pidato itu tidaklah asing.

"Karma," Yuuma menarik pelan blazer Karma. Si surai merah menoleh. "Kalau gak salah, itu orang yang aku tabrak tadi."

Karma menatap orang yang dimaksud Yuuma. Matanya mengerjap sekali. Oh, benar. Itu orang yang barusan memberinya firasat buruk.

"Hmm, jadi dia yang dapat nilai paling tinggi?"

Karma dan Yuuma kembali fokus pada pidato siswa pemilik nilai tertinggi itu. Tak lama, pidato tersebut selesai. Seluruh siswa Kunugigaoka bertepuk tangan mengiringi kepergian pemuda itu dari panggung.

Sekilas, Karma dan Yuuma melihat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah siswa. Kemudian manik mereka bertemu, entah kebetulan atau apa, Karma dan Yuuma tidak tahu. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah pemuda itu, senyum yang sama seperti saat Yuuma menabraknya. Si surai hitam meneguk ludah. Perasaannya saja, atau orang itu memang tersenyum ke arahnya?

Sedangkan Karma di sebelahnya, merasakan kembali firasat buruk yang beberapa saat lalu hinggap di hatinya. Ia menolehkan kepala patah-patah, kemudian meneguk ludah sambil menatap kaget pada Yuuma.

Jangan-jangan...

.

.

.

Istirahat siang telah dimulai sejak lima menit lalu. Di saat orang-orang sibuk makan di kelas atau di kantin, dua orang pemuda ini malah memilih nongkrong di samping pintu masuk kelas 1-C. Ditemani sekotak susu vanila, sekaleng cola, dan dua roti yakisoba, mereka membicarakan sebuah topik bertema perasaan.

"Asano-kun, coba tebak aku ketemu siapa di kelas baru?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi—yang barusan dipanggil Asano—menaikan alisnya. Namun manik violetnya tak kunjung beralih dari roti yakisoba yang baru digigit sekali.

"Meneketehe. Memangnya aku ini cenayang?"

"Yaa, tebak doang apa susahnya sih? Kalau salah juga gak akan dimarahin."

"Pengen banget ditebak."

Asano Gakushuu geram. Ia membuang napas kesal, kemudian menatap sahabatnya tajam. Mendengar itu, si pemuda yang satunya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Udah, kasih tau aja napa, Ren?"

Akhirnya, Sakakibara Ren—pemuda itu—mengangguk.

"Barusan aku ketemu cewek cantiiikkk banget." Cerita Ren. "Rambutnya panjang hitam, trus matanya warna emas gitu, lucu deh pokoknya."

Gakushuu mengangguk malas, sudah biasa mendengar ocehan Ren seperti itu setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

"Trus dia punya bodi yang bagus banget." Tambahnya.

Gakushuu menaikan alisnya, lagi. "Bodi?"

Ren tersenyum lebar... dan terlihat mesum. "Tadi gak sengaja kita tabrakan trus dia mau jatuh gitu, kan? Aku tahan dia biar gak jatuh. Nah, pas itu aku pegang pinggangnya."

 _Astaga..._ ucap Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Parah."

Bukannya tersinggung atau bagaimana, Ren malah terkekeh. "Sesekali gak apa-apa dong modusnya yang kayak gitu?"

Gakushuu merinding disko. Sahabatnya itu memang terkenal playboy sejak SMP. Kalau saja otaknya masih Pentium 3, Gakushuu tidak sudi menjalin persahabatan dengan si surai nyentrik itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia satu kelas?"

"Iya, lah kan tadi udah bilang." Ren tepuk jidat.

"Oh, udah?" tanyanya polos. "Gak denger."

Lagi, Ren menepuk jidatnya. Sudah biasa sih, menghadapi sifat acuh tak acuh milik Gakushuu. Tapi tetap saja makan hati.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Gakushuu buru-buru, sebelum Ren menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Namanya Isogai."

Gakushuu menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memasukan roti yakisoba ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terkejut ketika Ren menyebutkan nama gadis yang diceritakannya.

"Yakin, Ren? Kamu gak salah nyebut nama?"

Kini giliran Ren yang menaikan alis.

"Gak lah, orang kita sekelas." Jawab Ren. "Kok kamu kayak ragu gitu sih?"

"Soalnya di kelas aku juga ada yang namanya Isogai." Ucap si surai oranye. "Tapi dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

Ren melongo mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya. Ia tak percaya, lantas mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah tampan dan tegas Gakushuu.

"Gak mungkin, kamu salah denger kali."

"Hah? Aku, salah denger?" Gakushuu menunjuk diri sendiri. "Orang sempurna kayak aku, bisa salah denger? Jangan becanda."

Mulai deh sombongnya keluar.

"Tapi beneran, cewek itu namanya Isogai. Barusan pas wali kelas nyebut nama Isogai dia ngacung, kok."

"Mungkin kamu yang salah denger, Ren. Jelas-jelas Isogai itu ada di kelas aku." Gakushuu masih ngotot. "Ciri-cirinya sama kayak yang kamu jelasin, tapi dia laki-laki."

"Gak, dia cewek." Ren masih tidak terima.

"Mana dia ganteng banget lagi. Trus kalau ngeliat mukanya lama-lama, dia itu manis banget."

Ren terdiam mendengar ocehan Gakushuu yang sepertinya kelepasan curhat. Jarang-jarang Gakushuu memuji orang—khususnya laki-laki—sampai merona seperti itu. Kalau sudah begini, Ren yakin, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Asano-kun, jangan-jangan kamu—"

Gakushuu mengangguk.

 _Tuhkan, bener._ Tebak Ren dalam hati.

Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Pembahasan mereka soal Isogai belum selesai. Isogai yang diceritakannya berbeda dengan Isogai yang diceritakan sahabatnya. Jadi, mana Isogai yang asli?

"Pokoknya aku yakin kalau Isogai itu cewek." Ren masih tetap pada pendirian.

"Gak, dia itu laki-laki." Gakushuu tidak mau kalah.

Ren semakin bingung. Ia dan Gakushuu sama-sama bersikukuh soal Isogai yang mereka temukan. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain membawa bukti—membawa Isogai yang mereka temukan masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, kasih aku liat Isogai yang satu kelas sama kamu itu." Tantang Ren.

"Hmm, boleh." Jawab Gakushuu. "Kita bawa Isogai ke sini sekarang."

Kemudian mereka melangkah dari koridor kelas. Gakushuu berjalan cukup jauh ke kelasnya, sedangkan Ren hanya melangkah beberapa kali untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

Dengan langkah lebar, pemilik surai mirip G-Dragon itu menghampiri si gadis Isogai.

"Isogai-san," panggilnya. Yukiko yang tengah mengeluarkan kotak bekal menatap bingung. "Bisa ikut sebentar?"

Dalam sekejap, Yukiko mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana pemuda itu menolongnya saat hampir terjatuh. Kemudian wajah cantik Yukiko berubah tidak senang ketika mengingat hal tidak senonoh yang dilakukan Ren saat hendak bergegas ke aula.

Rasanya jadi ingin menyikutnya lagi, pikir Yukiko.

"Gak mau."

Ren merasa hatinya begitu tertusuk. Ia berusaha seramah mungkin, namun dirinya malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Belum juga dijelaskan, sudah menjawab tidak mau.

"Kumohon, aku perlu bantuanmu." Pinta Ren. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya agar Yukiko percaya bahwa ia sedang terdesak. "Sebentar saja, aku mohon."

"Memangnya mau ngapain sih?" tanya Yukiko. "Aku lapar, aku mau makan bareng temen di kelas lain."

"Yaudah kamu bawa bekalnya aja, biar sekalian." Ucap Ren. "Tapi sebelum itu bantu aku dulu, ya?"

Ren memasang ekspresi melas sebisanya. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, jika seorang gadis menolak permintaannya tetapi ia benar-benar membutuhkan gadis itu, maka cukup dengan memasang wajah melas. Pasti gadis akan langsung luluh.

Apalagi wajah Ren itu cukup tampan. Gak tega dong, kalau cewek ngeliat orang ganteng melas-melas?

"Mau ya?"

Yukiko menghela napas pasrah. Daripada ia muntah melihat ekspresi melas nan menjijikan milik Ren, lebih baik ia mengabulkan permintaannya. Anggap saja niatnya berbuat baik.

"Yaudah, aku mau."

Rasanya Ren ingin melompat dari jendela kelasnya. Syukurlah gadis calon gebetannya—dengan pede-nya Ren memanggilnya begitu—mau menuruti keinginannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Ren langsung menarik Yukiko keluar kelas, menuju tempat tongkrongannya semula denga Gakushuu.

—di lain tempat—

Gakushuu berlari kecil menuju kelas 1-A yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pintu kelas C tempat nongkrongnya barusan. Manik violetnya men-scan siswa kelas A yang tengah asik menikmati bekal. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Gakushuu langsung menghampiri bangku depan dekat jendela.

"Isogai-san."

Yuuma yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama Karma segera menolehkan kepala pada si surai pirang stroberi. Alisnya naik satu.

"Ada apa?"

Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menarik tangan Yuuma keluar dari bangkunya. Tentu saja Yuuma dan Karma terkejut.

"Asano, ngapain kamu narik-narik tangan aku?"

"Udah ikut aku aja, jangan banyak tanya."

"Woi, Yuuma mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Karma yang berusaha menyelamatkan Yuuma dari 'penculikan'.

Gakushuu menoleh sekilas. "Ke hatiku."

Yuuma dan Karma nyaris tersedak saliva sendiri. Meski begitu, Gakushuu tetap menggiring si surai hitam keluar kelas.

"Asano, lepasin aku." Pinta Yuuma sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Gakushuu.

"Plis, sebentar aja. Aku mau minta tolong."

"Memangnya mau minta tolong apa sampai keburu-buru begini?"

"Bawel. Ikut aja napa, nanti juga nyampe."

Mau tidak mau, Yuuma tutup mulut. Daripada mengajukan protes, lebih baik ia menurut saja.

Tak lama, Gakushuu dan Yuuma sampai di depan kelas C. Di sana sudah ada sang sahabat yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Gakushuu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ren," panggil Gakushuu. "Nih, aku bawa Isogai."

Ren menoleh cepat, menatap Gakushuu yang tak kunjung melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Yuuma. Ren melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini Isogai yang bener. Dia cewek." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan Yukiko pada Gakushuu seolah gadis itu adalah sebuah rautan pensil yang ia genggam. Ini cewek yang aku suka, yang tadi pagi aku tolongin."

Gakushuu ikut menunjukan Yuuma pada Ren. Pemuda itu mendorong si surai hitam sehingga si bungsu Isogai berada di hadapannya.

"Ini Isogai yang aku maksud. Dia itu laki-laki." Kemudian Gakushuu mencubit pipi Yuuma. "Tuh, liat, dia itu manis."

"Gak mungkin. Pasti kamu salah denger nama, Asano-kun."

"Yang ada kamu yang salah denger, Ren."

Kemudian, terjadilah cekcok antara pirang stroberi dengan surai seterang matahari. Sesekali Yuuma dan Yukiko ditarik, dicubit, bahkan dirangkul mesra oleh keduanya. Si kembar risih, tentu saja, tapi mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka perdebatkan, sih?

"Kalau aku yang bener, mau apa kamu?" tantang Ren.

"Aku bakal traktir makan sepuasnya." Jawab Gakushuu mantap. "Tapi, aku gak mungkin traktir kamu, karena pasti aku yang bener."

"Sembarangan. Isogai itu yang ini." Ren menunjuk Yukiko dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini Isogai yang benar, dia satu kelas sama aku."

Setelah mendengar dialog mereka dengan seksama, Yuuma dan Yukiko mendapatkan satu kesimpulan.

Kedua orang ini tengah memperdebatkan Isogai.

Sepertinya kedua orang ini tidak sadar kalau wajah Yuuma dan Yukiko itu mirip. Selama perdebatan, Gakushuu dan Ren tidak melihat si kembar. Mereka hanya mengutarakan pendapat masing-masing sambil mendorong orang yang mereka bilang 'Isogai yang sebenarnya'.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Yuuma, Yukiko."

Yuuma dan Yukiko menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu juga dengan Gakushuu dan Ren. Mereka melihat sosok surai merah tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ngapain kalian ribut-ribut di koridor? Bawa-bawa Yuuma sama Yukiko lagi."

"Gak usah ikut campur, Akabane." Titah Gakushuu. "Ini urusan aku sama Ren. Jangan ganggu."

"Ya terus? Ngapain bawa-bawa mereka berdua?"

"Kita lagi ngebuktiin kalau Isogai itu cewek."

"Isogai itu laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

Setetes peluh meluncur dari pelipis Karma. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan perdebatan bodoh seperti ini. Padahal mereka membawa kedua Isogai, namun masih saja tidak sadar. Sekarang, bagaimana Karma harus menjelaskan semuanya?

"Heh, kalian, bisa diem dulu gak?"

Gakushuu dan Ren kembali diam, sesuai intruksi Karma. Si surai merah menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Barusan kalian bilang mau ngebuktiin Isogai, kan?" Gakushuu dan Ren hanya mengangguk. "Kalian gak sadar apa?"

Gakushuu dan Ren menaikan alis. "Gak sadar apa?"

Karma menghela napas, lagi. "Coba kalian liat muka mereka."

Keduanya menurut. Mereka menatap wajah Yuuma lamat-lamat, kemudian ganti menatap Yukiko. Mereka memerhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Sampai lima menit kemudian, mereka mulai paham.

.

.

.

"HEEEEHHH? KALIAN KEMBAR?!"

Yuuma, Karma, dan Yukiko mengangguk kompak.

Sedangkan Gakushuu dan Ren menatap tak percaya. Mereka menatap ulang si kembar, berkali-kali sampai mata lelah kepala pening leher pegal minta dipijit.

"Muka mereka mirip." Ucap Gakushuu sete;ah mengamati wajah si kembar selama beberapa menit. "Jadi kalian beneran kembar?"

Ketiganya kembali mengangguk.

"Lagian ngapain sih, kalian debatin kita?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"Cuma curhat aja, kok." Ren tersenyum. Ia pun menolehkan kepala kepada Gakushuu. "Berarti kita seri, ya? Gak ada yang menang."

Gakushuu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian manik violetnya menatap Yuuma, Yukiko, dan Karma secara bergantian.

"Maafin kita ya, Isogai-san. Kita gak maksud buat ngomongin kalian." Ucap Gakushuu sambil menundukan kepala.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Asano. Makanya lain kali kalau kalian mau bawa kita pergi bilang dulu." Ucap Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

Gawat. Gakushuu deg-degan. Rasanya mau meleleh ketika ia melihat senyum Yuuma.

"Udah kan, kalian gak ada urusan lagi sama mereka, kan?" tanya Karma. Pose si pemuda yang tengah berkacak pinggang, mirip ibu-ibu PMS yang tengah mengomel. "Yuuma, Yukiko, ayo kita makan."

Ketika Yukiko hendak melangkah menyusul Karma dan Yuuma, sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangnya yang dengan (lagi-lagi) seenak jidat.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan bareng aja, Isogai-san." Kemudian Ren memasang senyum gantengnya.

BUK!

Lagi-lagi Yukiko menyikut ulu hatinya.

"MIMPI AJA SANA!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Ada yang nunggu update-an fic ini? Oh, gak ada ya? *nangis

Sekilas info aja, kemarin lupa gak ngasih tau. Jadi ceritanya, Yuuma dan Yukiko itu kembar. Untuk identitas mereka seperti nama marga, tanggal lahir dan lain sebagainya, itu pakai data Isogai. Sedangkan dari kondisi keluarga, ekonominya, itu pakai data Kanzaki. Sekarang udah gak pusing kan kenapa nama si kembar itu Isogai Yuuma dan Isogai Yukiko?

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, ini untuk asupan pribadi, jadi gak janji bakal update kilat. Tapi kalau seandainya kalian suka, saya akan sangat senang sekali dan jadi semangat buat nulis ini sampai tamat. Yaa, intinya review aja *HEH

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya?

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


	3. Teman Baru

Sebetulnya, ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin memiliki teman kembar. Namun jarang di antara mereka yang dapat menjadi teman akrab si kembar. Butuh waktu lama untuk si kembar dapat memercayai seseorang.

Nah, sekarang, bagaimana cara Yuuma dan Yukiko memercayai orang lain yang menjadi teman baru mereka?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

TWIN! © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 3 : Teman Baru

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Yuuma dan Yukiko menuntut ilmu di SMA Kunugigaoka. Selama itu, seantero sekolah sudah mengenal si kembar beserta pengasuh mereka, Karma. Hal itu karena Tuhan memberikan mereka wajah tampan dan cantik yang (menurut kebanyakan orang) melebihi batas normal. Karenanya, tak aneh jika selama satu minggu itu, tiga sekawan itu sudah memiliki _fans club_ dengan anggota yang terbilang banyak.

Meski begitu, Yuuma, Yukiko dan Karma belum menemukan teman baru.

Bukan berarti mereka sama sekali tidak bersosialisasi atau bagaimana. Entah ini karena kelebihan mereka di wajah, yang jelas si kembar dan si pengasuh (lagi?) merasa kalau orang lain begitu segan pada mereka bertiga.

Hal ini membuat ketiganya merasa sedikit terasingkan di kelas.

Teman sih ada, menyenangkan iya, namun tidak akrab seperti kebanyakan orang. Datang menghampiri saat sedang butuh. Kalau mengobrol paling hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum saja yang diajukan. Sisanya biasa saja. Penjelasan singkatnya kira-kira seperti itu.

"Nih, teh apelnya."

Karma menyerahkan sebotol teh berperisa apel pada Yukiko yang sejak lima menit lalu menjaga tempat serta bekal milik Karma dan Yuuma. Yukiko menyambutnya dengan senang hati, karena salah sendiri telah meninggalkan botol minum cantiknya di dalam kamar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, si gadis segera melahap bekalnya. Tak lupa ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk memanjatkan doa. Begitu juga dengan Karma dan Yuuma yang langsung tarik kursi lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yukiko.

"Ehem." Karma berdehem kencang—sengaja. "Kamu memang duduk di sini, Yukiko-chan?"

Yukiko mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa emang?"

"Nah, trus ngapain mereka ada disini?"

Sakakibara Ren dan Asano Gakushuu gelagapan sendiri ketika si surai merah menunjuk keduanya. Yaah, ketangkap basah deh!

"Lah, emang kenapa? Aku anak kelas sini, lho." Ucap Ren. "Suka-suka aku dong, mau makan dimana."

Yuuma, Karma dan Yukiko hanya saling melempar tatapan 'terserah lah'.

"Trus, aku juga kan mau makan sambil ngeliat Yukiko-chwaan-ku yang cantik ini." Kemudian Ren berkedip genit.

Kalau Yukiko membawa satu pasang sumpit lagi, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menusuk bola mata Ren dengan benda itu.

Yuuma, Yukiko, dan Karma belum memiliki teman baru. Bukan berarti mereka sama sekali tidak bersosialisasi atau bagaimana. Entah ini karena kelebihan mereka di wajah, yang jelas si kembar dan si pengasuh merasa kalau orang lain begitu segan pada mereka bertiga.

Kecuali dua orang sinting ini.

"Asano, ngapain kamu ngeliatin aku terus?" Tanya Yuuma risih.

Asano yang ketahuan segera mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mencari objek untuk mengalihkan pandang.

"Gak usah kepedean. Aku gak ngeliatin kamu."

Wajah Gakushuu sedikit merona.

Bohong banget, sambung Karma. Jelas-jelas manik violetnya itu menatap si bungsu Isogai. Kalau anak itu jujur, pasti wajahnya pun biasa saja, bukan merona merah tipis seperti itu. Memangnya Karma tidak sadar apa?

Satu minggu sudah Yuuma, Yukiko, dan Karma menuntut ilmu di SMA Kunugigaoka. Satu minggu juga, Ren dan Gakushuu telah menjadi _stalker_ si kembar Isogai.

.

.

.

Yuuma, Karma, dan Yukiko ragu untuk menyebut Ren dan Gakushuu sebagai 'teman baru'.

Memang sih, kedua orang itu mendekati mereka bukan karena butuh, atau istilah lainnya 'memanfaatkan' apa yang si kembar dan Karma miliki. Mereka benar-benar murni ingin berteman.

Tapi sikap mereka itu lho, yang membuat risih setiap saat. Seolah Yuuma dan Yukiko merupakan kekasih dari Gakushuu dan Ren. Ini sih terlalu berlebihan. Ren yang tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Yukiko seperti biasa, atau Gakushuu yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Yuuma, membuat Karma terkadang harus turun tangan. Benarnya mereka tidak masalah jika memiliki teman yang (bisa dibilang) gila, tapi gak banget kayak mereka berdua juga kali...

"Trus kita harus apa?" Tanya Ren. "Kamu gak mau temenan sama aku?"

"Gak. Mau." Tolak Yukiko.

Ren menatap Yukiko dengan penuh rasa kecewa. "Laah, kok gitu? Memangnya kamu gak mau punya temen ganteng kayak aku?"

"Karma-kun sama Yuuma jauh lebih ganteng dari kamu!"

Yukiko mengibaskan rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepunggung, cukup untuk membuat si surai nyentrik gatal ingin membelai kepala si gadis. Kemudian ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Orang ganteng tapi playboy nyebelin kayak kamu mah ke laut aja, Sakakibara."

DOR!

Sakakibara Ren, kelas 1-C, sukses dibuat potek oleh si sulung Isogai. Hatinya seperti ditembak anak panah sebanyak ratusan. Makanya ia tengah menangis buaya sekarang.

"Asano-kun, lakukan sesuatu." Rengeknya sembari menarik-narik lengan blazer si pirang stroberi.

Mendengar itu, Asano Gakushuu segera memikirkan cara agar Isogai (Yuuma, khususnya) mau menerima mereka berdua sebagai teman.

"Kamu beneran gak mau temenan sama kita, Isogai Yuuma?"

"Yaa, kalau kalian kayak gini sih kita males." Jawab Yuuma.

"Kok gitu? Memangnya kita salah apa?"

"Pikir aja sendiri, kalian kalau sama kita kayak gimana."

Gakushuu diam. Sesuai kalimat Yuuma, ia memikirkan apa saja yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan ketika berada di dekat dua Isogai. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Gakushuu segera mengetahui jawaban dari perintah di atas.

"Kamu beneran gak mau temenan sama kita, nih?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Hm. Aku gak mau kejadian waktu SMP keulang lagi."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya, yakin."

"Bener, nih?"

"Beneran." Yuuma sudah mulai kesal.

"Hmm, yakin?"

Yuuma merinding ketika mendengar suara Gakushuu yang semakin lama semakin lembut nan menggoda.

"K-Kamu lagi godain aku ya?!" Yuuma merona hebat, malu dan kesal juga.

"Oh, ayolah, kita mau temenan sama kalian. Kalian gak mau terima niat baik kita?" Ren yang tidak sabar segera mengguncang tubuh Yuuma. Sudah dari satu minggu lalu mereka minta berteman, namun si kembar Isogai tidak mengonfirmasi.

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Yuuma sambil berusaha menghentikan si surai nyentrik yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Kita cuma masih trauma sama kejadian waktu SMP. Kita gak ada maksud buat nolak kalian, kok."

"Kalau gitu kenapa kalian gak mau nerima kita?" Tanya Ren lagi.

"Soalnya—"

DRRTTT...

Sebuah getaran singkat menghentikan kalimat Yuuma. Ia segera merogoh _smartphone_ -nya dari saku celana. Ada satu pesan masuk, dan itu dari Karma. Buru-buru ia membuka pesan tersebut, berharap si surai merah sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Yukiko yang penasaran segera memiringkan kepalanya, ikut membaca huruf per huruf yang terpampang di ponsel sang adik. Gakushuu dan Ren? Mereka diam saja.

 **Yuuma, urusanku belum selesai. Kamu pulang duluan sama Yukiko, ya? Kayaknya aku masih agak lama di sini. Kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya?**

Wah, Karma perhatian banget.

"Loh, memang Karma-kun ada dimana?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Ruang guru." Jawab Yuuma. Perasaan khawatir menyerangnya kemudian. "Mudah-mudahan Karma baik-baik aja."

Gakushuu dan Ren yang kepo hanya bisa melongo melihat si kembar yang mulai siap-siap melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Buru-buru keduanya menghadang Yuuma dan Yukiko.

"Jadi, gimana?"

Yuuma dan Yukiko menatap Ren dan Gakushuu, sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah melas mereka yang, jujur saja menjijikan, tapi sekaligus gak tega juga.

"Kalian mau nerima kita, kan?"

Setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipis si kembar.

 _Loh, kok kayak pernyataan cinta, ya?_

"Baik, baik. Kita mau temenan sama kalian berdua." Jawab Yuuma akhirnya, yang langsung dihadiahi wajah terang benderang dari Gakushuu dan Ren.

"Tapi maaf ya, kita gak pulang bareng dulu."

Seketika wajah mereka kembali redup, seperti lampu senter habis baterai.

"Kok, kok gitu sih, Yukiko-chwaan?"

"H-Habisnya kita mau mampir ke toko dulu. Kita gak mau bikin kalian nunggu." Jawab Yukiko. "Kita juga pengen minta setuju dari Karma-kun."

"Memangnya si Akabane itu ibu kalian?!" Gakushuu menghembuskan napas pasrah. Manik matanya kembali menatap Yuuma dan Yukiko di hadapannya. "Tapi kalau kalian maunya begitu yaudah. Masih ada hari esok buat pulang bareng. Iya kan, Yuuma—"

PLAK!

"Gak usah cubit-cubit aku, Asano." Yuuma menepis tangan Gakushuu yang mencubit pipi kenyalnya seenak jidat. "Trus panggil aku Isogai, bukan Yuuma."

Gakushuu menelan ludah. Perasaannya saja atau tadi Yuuma memang menyeramkan?

"A-Ah, iya, I-Isogai."

"Yaudah, kalau gitu kita pergi dulu ya?"

Yukiko dan Yuuma melambaikan tangan mereka, meninggalkan Gakushuu dan Ren yang sedang asik nangis buaya.

"Yukiko-chwaaann~"

.

.

.

"Yuuma, kamu yakin?"

Yuuma menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menatap Yukiko yang barusan melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Apanya?"

"Itu, barusan bilang setuju kalau mereka jadi teman kita."

Yuuma tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Ia memasukkan telapak tangannya pada saku celana, menatap trotoar yang membentang di depan sana.

"Gimana, ya? Aku sebenernya masih belum yakin. Aku juga khawatir mereka baik ada maksudnya—siapa yang tau." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi, ngeliat mereka yang udah kayak _stalker_ selama seminggu, aku percaya kalau Asano sama Sakakibara itu orang baik."

Yukiko menatap Yuuma yang masih memerhatikan jalan. Awalnya si gadis Isogai ingin meloloskan seulas senyum setelah mendengar kalimat sang adik barusan. Belum juga tersenyum, Yukiko langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yaa, mereka baik, kalau aja Asano gak suka pegang-pegang atau cubitin aku."

Yukiko _sweatdrop_ melihat Yuuma yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Yaa, Yukiko mengerti perasaan Yuuma, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti si adik.

Tapi...

"Yaa, kamu memang sial ya, Yuuma." Ucap Yukiko sambil terkekeh kecil. "Setelah kalah taruhan surat cinta waktu SMP, sekarang ditaksir sama cowok ganteng yang arahnya belok. Berarti masih mending aku, ya?"

Yuuma mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. Sepertinya sang kakak mulai mencari perkara lagi. Minta dilempar batu kayaknya.

"Kakak ngajak berantem, ya?"

Kemudian terdengar suara rintihan dari Yukiko setelah rambut panjang hitamnya ditarik perlahan oleh Yuuma. Senyum jahil si bungsu Isogai membuat Yukiko tak sabar ingin meninjunya.

"Ngomong sekali lagi, Kak. Biar aku lepasin rambut ini dari kepala kakak."

Dengan segera Yukiko melayangkan satu buah cubitan ke pinggang Yuuma. Kecil sih, tapi sakitnya itu gak abis-abis bahkan sampai tujuh turunan. Yaa, pokoknya sakit banget deh.

"Adek gak boleh kayak gitu, nanti aku tuntut ke polisi, lho..."

Kalau mereka sudah menggunakan panggilan kakak-adik, maka Kunugigaoka sebentar lagi akan hancur karena ada perang mendadak bak tahu bulat.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang nuntut ke polisi gak kebalik, tuh?

"Makanya jangan mulai ngumpan buat berantem. Gak ngaca kalau kita lagi ada di jalan?"

"Siapa suruh kamu jambak aku duluan?!"

"Siapa suruh ngatain aku sial?!"

"Lah, emang itu kenyataannya, ka—AKH!"

Seseorang menabrak Yukiko dengan keras, membuat si gadis harus tersungkur ke tembok trotoar. Beruntung Yuuma segera menangkapnya, sehingga Yukiko baik-baik saja.

"Yuuma, tas aku diambil!"

Yukiko mulai panik. Yuuma segera sadar dan bersiap mengejar seseorang yang baru saja mencopet tas Yukiko.

"Tunggu di sini."

Yuuma langsung meloloskan langkah seribu setelah menyelempangkan tasnya pada Yukiko. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya agar bisa segera menyusul si pencopet yang agak tertatih dalam berlari.

Nah, untungnya di situ. Entah apa yang menyebabkan si pencopet agak kesulitan dalam berlari, Yuuma bersyukur dalam hati. Sehingga pemuda Isogai itu mudah mengejarnya, bahkan jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat.

Tapi...

BRUK!

Si pencopet jatuh tersungkur ke tanah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yuuma mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang membuat orang itu terjatuh? Lucu sekali kalau ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

" _Lu-Lucky_ —"

"Hajar, Asano-kun!"

Eh?

"AKH!"

Si pencopet menjerit histeris, lantaran sebuah benda entah-apa-itu berhasil menghantam kepalanya. Tak lama, si pencopet kembali menjerit dengan penyebab yang sama. Begitu saja terus sampai Yuuma masuk musim kawin.

...Mungkin.

"Hentikan, kumohon." Pinta si pencopet. Namun serangan benda entah-apa-itu masih saja menghantamnya. Mungkin telinga si pelempar benda sengaja dibuat tuli. "Aku tidak ingin babak belur."

"Tidak mau."

"AKH!"

Yuuma yang penasaran dengan sosok 'pahlawan' yang menolongnya segera menghampiri sebuah gang kecil di antara dua buah toko. Mungkin ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu, berhubung salah satunya menyebutkan nama seseorang yang baru saja menjadi teman barunya. Namun bisa saja itu orang lain, sehingga ia tidak akan percaya jika belum melihat secara langsung.

" _Nice_ , Asano-kun."

"Cepat panggil polisi, bodoh."

"AKH!"

"Sebelum sampah-sampah ini abis karena dilemparin."

"AKH!"

Yuuma membelalakkan mata ketika melihat wajah dua pemuda yang berpakaian sama sepertinya. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Asano? Sakakibara?"

"Yo, Yuuma-kun." Sapa Ren sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?"

Yuuma mengangguk kaku. "Aku gak apa-apa."

"Berhenti, oi. Lu mau buat gua babak belur?!"

Yuuma dan Ren segera menatap si pencopet, dimana wajahnya sudah mulai membiru lantaran kena timpuk Gakushuu. Anak itu? Masih anteng aja melemparkan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Berasa seorang _pitcher_ yang melemparkan bola bisbol ke si pemukul bola.

"Eh? Sori, Om. Aku keasikan."

"K-Kurang ajar!"

Gakushuu melempar lagi sebuah benda yang sukses menghantam wajah si pencopet. Kini kekuatan lemparnya lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya. Itulah mengapa si pencopet menjerit lebih keras lagi.

Yuuma yang sedari tadi diam segera mengambil tas Yukiko, dan membantu Gakushuu untuk melumpuhkan si pencopet. Sedangkan Ren langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi polisi. Tak lama, polisi yang mereka panggil langsung datang dan segera mengamankan si pencopet.

Setelah menatap kepergian si pencopet, Yuuma segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gakushuu dan Ren. Sebisa mungkin, ia memasang seulas senyum tulus untuk mereka berdua.

"Asano, Sakakibara,"

Yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepala. Kemudian Yuuma sedikit membungkuk, membuat Ren dan Gakushuu merasa terkejut.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ren dan Gakushuu saling tatap, bingung hendak memberikan respon apa pada Yuuma. Sedangkan si pemuda Isogai masih menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ah, s-sama-sama." Gakushuu mulai gugup. "K-Kami kebetulan ada di sini, jadi, yaa..."

"Tapi kalian bantuin aku. Makasih ya?"

Ren balas tersenyum, sedangkan Gakushuu memalingkan wajah.

 _Tahan, tahan. Gak boleh gugup, gak boleh merah, gak boleh nafsu. Tahan, tahan._

"Yuuma."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Yuuma dan Ren yang tengah berbincang, serta Gakushuu yang komat-kamit tahan nafsu, menolehkan kepala pada seorang gadis bersurai hitam. Melihat Isogai Yukiko yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka, membuat Ren segera merentangkan tangan—memasang posisi ingin memeluk.

"Yukiko-chwaaan~"

Melihat Ren yang sudah siap memeluk, si sulung Isogai ikut merentangkan tangan.

"Yukiko-chwaa—"

"Yuuma~"

Ren mematung di tempat, masih merentangkan tangannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa senang, ternyata...

Yukiko peluk Yuuma.

Ren menangis dalam hati.

"Yuuma, gak apa-apa, kan?" Yukiko meraba-raba tubuh Yuuma, memastikan kalau si adik baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik aja."

Yuuma terkekeh sejenak. Diam-diam ia prihatin dengan si surai nyentrik yang masih saja mematung.

"Yu-YUKIKO-CWAAANN..."

Ren menghampiri Yuuma dan Yukiko yang baru saja selesai berpelukan. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut, Ren ingin menangis.

"Eh? Sakakibara?" Yukiko terkejut. "Kok ada di sini?"

Ren makin-makin ingin menangis karena Yukiko tidak sadar akan keberadaannya dan Gakushuu. Saking ingin menangisnya, Ren sampai bingung mau jawab apa.

Gakushuu? Oh, ia masih mati-matian tahan nafsu.

"Itu... sebenernya, mereka berdua nolongin aku buat nangkep si pencopet." Jawab Yuuma. "Mereka yang udah bikin babak belur trus lapor ke polisi."

"Serius?!" Tanya Yukiko. "Kok bisa? Tadi kan kita pulang duluan?"

"Buat Yukiko-chwaaann apa sih yang nggak."

Yukiko menatap Ren dan Gakushuu bergiliran. Tak lama, manik madunya ganti menatap Yuuma.

"Beneran, mereka nolongin kita?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Beneran."

Yukiko diam, kemudian kembali menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya. Dalam hati, ia merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah karena sering sekali mengerjai dan meragukan mereka. Sepertinya, Yukiko akan mulai memercayai mereka. Tentunya sebagai teman baru.

"Makasih ya, Asano-kun, Sakakibara-kun."

Yukiko meloloskan seulas senyum, persis seperti yang Yuuma lakukan. Dari mulai rasa tulus yang terpancar sampai manis-manisnya, pokoknya sama persis seperti sang adik.

"Sa-Sama-sama."

Sekarang gantian Ren yang tahan nafsu. Buktinya ia gugup begitu.

Habisnya, Yukiko manis banget tadi. Ren benar-benar gatal rasanya, ingin memeluk Yukiko saking gemasnya. Yuuma juga sama, makanya Gakushuu diam saja.

Senyum Yuuma dan Yukiko masih belum luntur. Sepertinya, si kembar Isogai mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada teman barunya, Gakushuu dan Ren.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Kok ceritanya jadi garing keripik kentang begini ya? *merenung*

Makasih buat semuanya yang review, fav, dan follow fic ini sampai sekarang. Akan selalu ditunggu kemunculan kalian di kotak review—eh, maksudnya di chapter selanjutnya.

Btw, selamat hari raya idul fitri, ya? Mohon maaf apabila saya punya salah :D

Dan ini ada sedikit THR buat kalian berupa omake (?). Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D

.

.

.

OMAKE

Suatu hari ketika si kembar Isogai, Karma, Gakushuu dan Ren makan siang bersama.

"Hei, Yuuma." Panggil Gakushuu. "Kenapa sih kamu—"

PLAK!

Yuuma menepis tangan Gakushuu—untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di kepala pirang stroberinya. Gagal lagi deh, cubit pipi Yuuma-nya.

"Kenapa sih, kamu suka pukul tangan aku, Yuu—"

"I-SO-GA-I!"

"Ah, iya, iya, Isogai." Gakushuu buru-buru meralat nama Yuuma, sebelum si bungsu Isogai itu semakin seram. "Itu, aku mau nanya boleh ya?"

"Mau nanya apaan?"

Gakushuu meneguk air mineralnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Kok kamu punya pucuk di kepala kamu, tapi Isogai-san gak punya?"

Yuuma, Karma, dan Yukiko tersedak bekal mereka. "Pucuk?!"

"Iya, itu, rambut Yuu—maksudnya Isogai yang kayak daun teh itu."

Kini wajah _ikemen_ Yuuma memerah. Yukiko dan Karma terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Kamu mau tau, Asano-kun?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Kalau gak mau tau aku gak bakal nanya kayak gitu."

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum terpancar di wajah cantik Yukiko. "Mau tau? Biar aku yang ceritain."

"Eh, jangan, Yukiko!"

Tangan Yuuma yang niatnya ingin ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut sang kakak segera di tahan oleh Karma. Melihat seringai jahil dari si surai merah, membuat Yuuma hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Sedangkan Ren dan Gakushuu hanya menaruh atensi mereka pada si gadis surai hitam.

"Jadi, waktu kita masih ada di perut ibu, kita berantem dulu sebelum lahir." Jelas Yukiko. "Kita berantem buat nentuin siapa yang duluan lahir."

Gakushuu dan Ren manggut-manggut paham. "Terus?"

"Nah, awalnya yang mau keluar duluan itu Yuuma. Trus rambutnya aku tarik deh, jadi Yuuma gak jadi keluar. Dan yang keluar duluan jadinya aku." Sambungnya dengan rasa bangga. "Jadi deh, rambutnya Yuuma kayak gitu sampe sekarang. Itu aku yang buat kayak gitu."

Karma yang hanya mendengar langsung meledakkan tawanya, disusul Yukiko yang juga ikut meledak. Sedangkan Yuuma mati-matian menahan malu, sambil memegangi _ahoge_ -nya yang mirip daun teh itu.

Di lain pihak, Gakushuu dan Ren hanya melongo memandang tiga sekawan itu. Keduanya gagal paham dengan cerita tersebut.

Apa yang lucu dari cerita itu?

.

.

.

OMAKE END


	4. Masalah pertama

"Gimana rencananya? Berhasil?"

"Iya, dong. Kalau cuma masukin hape orang ke tas orang lain sih gampang."

"Bagus. Berarti sekarang tinggal nunggu panggilan aja, kan?"

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah si surai hitam.

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkan kalian. Pertama-tama, aku akan mengincar Akabane-kun dulu."

Dan atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah gelap, seperti langit biru yang tertutup awan hitam, seolah akan datang badai besar sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

TWIN! © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 4 : Masalah pertama

.

.

.

CEKLEK!

Yukiko membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan ia sedikit terperanjat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lolipop dalam mulut ia keluarkan, membiarkan salah satu alat indera itu membentuk huruf O.

"Yuuma?" Panggil si gadis. Yuuma hanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Tumben kamu main game?"

"Sekali doang, gabut nih."

Yukiko kembali menghampiri si adik yang barusan menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum atensinya kembali tertuju pada game GTA V yang dimainkannya. Kemudian Yukiko mengambil posisi jongkok tepat di sebelah Yuuma.

"Jadi, kamu lagi ngerjain misi yang—HAH?! Kamu apain karakterku, hei?!"

Yukiko membelalak hebat melihat karakter game yang dimainkannya berganti gaya rambut, dari yang semula hitam menjadi pirang.

"Gak apa-apa, lah, biar stylish."

"Jidatmu stylish! Ini sih ngerusak citra karakter aku namanya." Yukiko segera merebut stik PS dari tangan Yuuma. Tentu saja si bungsu tidak terima. "Tuh, kan, jadi gak cool, cooler, coolest lagi. Cih!"

"Cih?!" Alis Yuuma berkedut tidak senang. "Sini stiknya. Aku masih mau main."

"Gak, aku gak mau karakter aku jadi jelek begini." Pinta si gadis sembari mempertahankan stik PS-nya yang hendak direbut oleh Yuuma.

"Kalau kamu kasih aku lolipop itu aku balikin stik PS-nya."

"Tapi aku cuma punya satu,"

"Kasih lolipop atau gak sama sekali."

Yukiko memajukan mulutnya, sebal. Sekarang ia jadi bingung mau memilih lolipop rasa susu stroberi atau stik PS kesayangannya.

Tarik napas, buang lagi. Yukiko melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali. Tarik napas, buang lagi. Tarik lolipop—

"Nih lolipopnya. Sekarang siniin stiknya."

Dengan senang hati, Yuuma melakukan barter dengan Yukiko. Masih dengan wajah sebalnya, Yukiko segera me-remake karakternya yang sudah dinistakan si bungsu. Yuuma yang masih nongkrong di depan TV hanya diam saja, menatap si karakter yang tengah mengendarai sepeda motor sambil mengemut lolipop bekas Yukiko.

"Oh ya, Yuuma,"

Yukiko segera memecah keheningan dengan secuil ingatan yang melintas di kepalanya. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan deheman.

"Tadi kan Karma SMS katanya ada urusan di ruang guru," Ucapnya. "Ada masalah apa?"

Yuuma mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku juga gak tau. Tadi pas pelajaran terakhir tiba-tiba Karma dipanggil, dan gak disebutin mau ngapain. Tau-tau Karma masuk ruang guru aja."

Tiba-tiba, Yukiko merasa khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabat surai merahnya itu. Entah kenapa, ini mengingatkan Yukiko dengan kejadian saat SMP beberapa tahun lalu.

Meski tak tampak jelas, namun sepertinya Yuuma juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama. Namun Yuuma mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Yaa, semoga Karma baik-baik aja." Ujar Yuuma. "Besok pagi, kita minta dia ceritain aja urusan dia di ruang guru."

.

.

.

Jujur saja, Karma merasa sedikit deg-degan.

Pasalnya ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan panggilan ke ruang guru. Padahal tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, apalagi badai. Karma salah apa, Ya Tuhan?

Dan yang membuat Karma semakin deg-degan, ia harus menunggu sang wali kelas yang kini entah ada di mana. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Kemudian Karma dikejutkan oleh suara tap tap yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Koridor sudah mulai sepi, tentu saja karena sebagian siswa SMA Kunugigaoka sudah menempuh perjalanan pulang.

"Dari tadi?"

Karma melongok ke atas, menatap entitas bersurai pirang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Nakamura-san?" Gumam Karma. "Ngapain ada di sini?"

Nakamura Rio, teman satu kelas Karma, menatap si surai merah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ngapain? Aku ada urusan di ruang guru."

"Oh, kamu dipanggil juga?"

Rio meletakkan dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Deheman panjang ia lakukan, membuat Karma menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jadi, di mana Yukimura-sensei?"

 _Dia malah ganti topik..._ Karma berkata dalam hati.

"Gak tau." Jawab Karma. "Aku udah nunggu dari tadi, tapi Yukimura-sensei belum datang juga—oh ya,"

Kini giliran Rio yang bingung. Karma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di aplikasi pesan. Diam-diam Rio mengintip ke layar touch screen si merah.

"SMS buat Isogai-kun, ya?" Tebak Rio. "Kamu perhatian banget ya, Akabane-kun."

"A-Ahh, aku cuma ngasih kabar aja kok, gak lebih." Karma salah tingkah. "B-Biar Yuuma sama Yukiko gak nunggu lama."

"Lah, trus maksudnya 'kalian hati-hati di jalan' itu apa, dong?"

Entah kenapa, perasaan Karma tidak enak. Seperti, ada nada menggoda yang terselip di sana.

"K-Kamu ngintip ya?"

Rio memasang cengirannya. Jadi yang ia ucapkan itu benar ya?

"Lama menunggu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Karma dan Rio yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Yukimura Aguri, sang sumber suara. Wali kelasnya datang.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, sensei."

"Maaf ya, barusan sensei ada perlu." Ucap wanita cantik bersurai pendek seraya tersenyum ke arah murid didiknya. "Kalau begitu, langsung ke intinya ya?"

Karma dan Rio hanya mengangguk. Inginnya mereka bertanya mengapa Yukimura-sensei tidak membiarkannya masuk ke dalam ruang guru, kemudian membicarakan sesuatu soal panggilan mereka. Namun mengingat kalimat sang wali kelas sebelumnya, mereka mengurungkan pertanyaan itu.

"Akabane-kun, kau mencuri ponsel milik Nakamura-san, benar?"

Dua pasang mata mengedip bersamaan.

"Hah?"

"Begini, jadi, ada seseorang yang melaporkan bahwa Akabane-kun telah mencuri ponsel milik Nakamura-san. Dia—"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar." Potong Karma. "Aku mengambil ponsel Nakamura-san? Bagaimana bisa, sensei?"

"Sensei memiliki buktinya, Akabane-kun." Jawab Yukimura-sensei. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Itu, bisa saja rekayasa, sensei. Mana mungkin aku mencuri ponsel orang?"

"Kalau begitu, coba cek tasmu."

Dengan sigap, Karma memeriksa tasnya. Tangannya mengacak, meraba, mengobrak-abrik jeroan tas. Karma tak merasa ada benda asing di dalam sana.

Sampai ada sesuatu yang berbeda menyapa kulitnya.

Karma membelalakan matanya.

"I-Ini... gak mungkin."

Rio dan Yukimura-sensei ikut membelalak setelah Karma mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan cassing berwarna kuning. Buru-buru si pirang merebut benda itu, kemudian mengecek bagian dalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan benda itu, karena itu terbukti milik Rio.

"Akabane-kun," panggil Rio. "Kok, kamu—"

"Demi apapun aku gak ngambil hape kamu, Nakamura-san." Karma sungguh-sungguh, bahkan ia sampai melayangkan lambang peace dengan jari tangannya. "Aku, aku gak tau kenapa bisa ada di sana."

"Akabane-kun—"

"Percaya deh, Nakamura-san."

"Akabane Karma-kun," panggil Yukimura-sensei. Kali ini kedengaran serius dan sedikit bumbu intimidasi. "Sensei punya buktinya, lho."

"Tapi serius, sensei, aku tidak pernah mengambil barang orang. Serius!"

Sungguh, wajah Karma sudah agak pias sekarang. Ia tidak terima dengan tuduhan itu, dan sialnya wali kelasnya tidak percaya. Katanya ada bukti, tapi apa? Berupa video? Kalau ya, Karma sangat yakin itu adalah rekayasa.

Semakin lama, Karma semakin panik, dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Hal ini membuat sang wali kelas merasa iba. Ia tidak tega melihat muridnya seperti itu.

Sepertinya ia berlebihan.

"Akabane-kun, sensei tidak tahu kau benar atau salah, meskipun berdasarkan barang bukti yang ada, kau itu salah." Jelasnya. Karma hanya bisa pasrah. Segala bentuk protes atau bentuk pengeluaran emosi lainnya, tidak akan berlaku saat ini. "Tapi—"

Karma kembali ke wajah serius, begitu pun Rio. Keduanya menatap sang wali kelas dengan seksama.

"Baru satu kali kau melanggar aturan sekolah. Selain itu, memang sepertinya kamu tidak bohong, Akabane-kun." Sambungnya. "Kau bebas. Jangan lakukan hal yang sama lagi, ya?"

Melihat Yukimura-sensei yang tengah tersenyum, Karma ikut memasang seulas senyum. Syukurlah masalah ini tidak dibesar-besarkan.

Nakamura Rio? Oh, ia baik-baik saja. Toh handphone-nya sudah kembali, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

"Te-terima kasih, sensei."

.

"Aku gak ngerti. Kenapa hapeku bisa ada di tas kamu."

"Maaf, Nakamura-san. Aku bener-bener gak ngambil hape kamu."

Mendengar kalimat Karma yang penuh rasa bersalah itu, membuat Rio yang berada di sampingnya melepaskan tawa. Hal ini membuat Karma panik. Si surai merah tidak ingin ia dan Rio menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki di sekitarnya.

"Nakamura-san, berenti—"

"Yaudah sih, toh hapeku udah ketemu. Gak usah minta maaf gitu lah." Rio menutup mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang masih berlangsung itu.

Sedangkan Karma memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam, ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau gitu."

Manik sewarna laut milik Rio menatap langit senja. Mimik wajahnya ganti menjadi serius.

"Tapi, kalau bukan kamu yang ngambil, siapa orang yang ngelakuin itu?"

Karma ikutan memandang langit. Otaknya memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Rio barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertanyaan si pirang ada benarnya.

Masalahnya begini, loh. Karma sungguh tidak mengambil ponsel Rio, namun Yukimura-sensei bilang Karmalah pelakunya. Dan parahnya ia punya bukti. Bagaimana keduanya tidak bingung?

Rio percaya bahwa Karma tidak berbohong. Yukimura-sensei pada akhirnya juga percaya. Tapi bukti itu, bagaimana?

Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu kemungkinan yang benar.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang pengen ngejebak kamu, Akabane-kun."

Karma berpikir sejenak. "Ngejebak, ya?"

"Kamu kan tenar banget nih, mungkin ada orang yang pengen jatohin kamu?" Tebak Rio.

"Ngejatohin? Buat apa coba? Gak ada kerjaan banget." Kemudian Karma terkekeh. Seandainya dugaan Rio benar, berarti hidupnya sinetron sekali ya?

Karma membuang napas setelah sekian detik terkekeh. Raut wajahnya kembali serius. Ia kembali memertimbangkan pendapat Rio.

"Ngejatohin, ya? Bisa aja sih, tapi siapa?"

"Mau cari tau?"

"Eh?"

Karma menoleh ke arah Rio. Sedikit terkejut dengan usul yang dilontarkannya begitu saja. Gadis itu hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Nampaknya tidak ada keraguan di sana. Apa gadis itu memiliki rencana?

.

.

.

Pukul 07.45, Isogai Yuuma dan Isogai Yukiko telah sampai di sekolah. Segera mereka memasuki kelas 1-A, dimana kelas sang pengasuh, Akabane Karma, berada.

Bukannya Yukiko itu kelas C, ya?

Ah, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin si kembar Isogai pastikan. Makanya Yukiko mampir dulu.

Sudah mereka duga, Karma sudah berada di kelas.

"Karma." Panggil Yuuma. Si empunya mendongakkan kepala. "Kenapa kamu berangkat duluan? Kita kan nungguin kamu di depan rumah."

"Iya, bener." Yukiko menambahkan. "Kalau kamu bilang dulu, kita pasti gak bakal nungguin kamu."

"Maaf ya, Yuuma, Yukiko. Aku lupa bilang." Ucap Karma. "Aku ada urusan dulu, jadi tadi berangkat buru-buru dan gak sempet ngabarin."

"Urusan?" Ulang Yuuma. "Apa ini ada hubungannya sama kemaren?"

Karma mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuuma, sehingga ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya, ini ada kaitannya sama kemaren." Lanjutnya. "Tapi kalau kalian mau tau, nanti aja, aku gak mau cerita sekarang."

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma masih belum yakin sama pendapat aku. Kalau semuanya udah jelas, nanti enak ceritanya ke kalian."

Sejujurnya, Yuuma dan Yukiko merasa kecewa karena Karma menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya si surai merah melakukan itu. Namun, ucapan Karma barusan terkesan serius. Mau tak mau, si kembar mengiyakan permintaannya. Toh, rasa kepo tidak akan membunuhnya.

.

Sampai istirahat makan siang, Karma masih enggan bercerita. Yuuma semakin khawatir saja. Benarnya ada masalah apa, sampai Karma tidak ingin memberitahunya. Mau bertanya, eh, keduluan Rio. Jadilah Karma berbincang berdua dengan si pirang. Saking asiknya mengobrol, Yuuma merasa kalau tidak ada tempat untuknya di antara Karma dan Rio.

Karenanya, kini ia sendiri, duduk rapi sambil memandang kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain biru muda. Mau makan bareng Yukiko, duh, malasnya minta ampun.

"Yuu-ma."

Glek. Yuuma menelan ludah. Tubuhnya merinding bagaikan tersengat listrik nol koma sekian volt. Ia menoleh cepat, yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan pun tidak masalah. Karena hanya ada satu orang siswa di kelasnya, tidak, se-Kunugigaoka yang mampu membuatnya merinding disko.

"Asano?" Kagetnya. "Kan aku udah bilang, panggil aku—"

"Hei, kamu gak makan bareng si Akabane?" Gakushuu mengabaikan protesan Yuuma. Ia menunjuk si surai merah yang tengah menikmati bekal sambil mengobrol bersama Rio. "Kok dia gabung sama Nakamura? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku juga gak tau." Jawab Yuuma. "Semenjak kemaren dia dipanggil ke ruang guru, dia agak beda sama kita. Karma bilang dia bakal ceritain masalah di ruang guru itu, tapi sekarang malah ngobrol sama Nakamura. Bilangnya sih pengen memperjelas masalah. Begitulah."

Gakushuu terperangah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Yuuma berbicara sepanjang itu. Biasanya Gakushuu hanya mendapat kalimat-kalimat Yuuma yang menurutnya pedas, tajam, bikin sakit nyelekit gitu deh, setiap kali Gakushuu menggoda si bungsu Isogai.

(Yaa, jelaslah. Siapa juga yang mau digoda sama 'sesama'?)

Lalu, Gakushuu harus melakukan apa? Ini momen langka, lho. Haruskah Gakushuu merekamnya, agar ia bisa teriak fangirl—eh, fanboy maksudnya? Haruskah ia mengelus lembut kepala Yuuma serta pucuknya sambil mengatakan 'yosh, yosh, Yuuma sayang.'?

Eh, tapi kalau yang terakhir terlalu beresiko. Pasti tangannya ditampar duluan.

Lalu, Gakushuu harus ap—

"Aku sih gak masalah kalau dia mau nyeritainnya nanti, cuma... aku ngerasa ada yang pengen Karma sembunyiin dari aku."

Nahloh, Gakushuu makin bingung. Semakin lama, raut wajah Yuuma semakin terlihat kecewa. Si pirang stroberi harus melakukan sesuatu agar Yuuma tidak layu seperti ini.

"Ah, udahlah. Gak usah mikirin itu, Yuuma—"

"Isogai."

"A-Ah, maksudku Isogai." Ralatnya cepat. "Gak usah mikirin itu lah, gak akan ada ujungnya. Si Akabane gak mungkin ngelakuin itu, percaya deh."

Yuuma menatap Gakushuu ragu. Bagaimana bisa anak itu memasang wajah datar saat mengucapkan itu? Percaya diri sekali.

"Dapet rasa percaya diri dari mana itu?" Tanya Yuuma. "Memangnya kamu ada bukti?"

"Lah, Akabane itu kan temen kamu dari kecil, pasti taulah kelakuan dia kayak gimana?"

Benar juga, sih...

"Lagipula, kalau dia suka nutup-nutupin masalah dari kamu atau Isogai-san, gak mungkin kalian bisa sahabatan langgeng sampai sekarang." Jelas Gakushuu. "Bener gak?"

Yuuma mengerjap tak percaya. Tidak disangka, seorang Asano Gakushuu, cowok belok yang hobi menggoda dirinya, bisa mengatakan hal bijak seperti barusan. Bahkan, kini perasaan gelisah dan kecewanya, sudah mulai menghilang berkat perkataan si pirang stroberi beberapa saat lalu.

Saking tidak percayanya, Yuuma menatap lama Gakushuu sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia juga tak mengiyakan kalimat anak itu.

"Kok diem aja sih? Apa yang aku omongin bener kan?" Gakushuu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Yuuma. "Ya, kan—"

"JANGAN PEGANG PINGGANG! JAUH, JAUH!" Yuuma berjengit, melambaikan tangannya layaknya mengusir ayam. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang menoleh ke arahnya karena teriakannya barusan.

"Abis ditanya 'iya, nggak, iya, nggak' gak dijawab-jawab." Cibir si pirang.

"Iya deh iya, uukh..."

Yuuma memutar bola matanya, risih. Seandainya ada Karma, pasti si surai merah akan melindunginya.

"A-Aku mau ke kelas C. Aku makan bareng Yukiko aja."

Gakushuu mengerjap mata melihat si pucuk segera melesat keluar kelas sambil membawa bekalnya. Buru-buru Gakushuu mengejarnya, agar dirinya bisa makan siang bersama teman merangkap—uhuk—gebetan.

"T-Tunggu, Yuuma—maksudku Isogai."

Alih-alih tidak mendengar, Yuuma semakin mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas C. Setidaknya Yuuma akan merasa aman jika berada di dekat Yukiko. Bukan sih tidak ingin makan bersama Gakushuu, Yuuma hanya menjaga jarak. Barusan saja keperawanan pinggangnya hampir hilang. Kalau tiba-tiba tangan Gakushuu menjalar lebih bawah lagi saat makan bagaimana?

Makanya, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Yukiko. Ia ingin makan siang bersamanya. Ia—

"Jadi, kalian udah lama kenal, ya?"

"Wah, hebat. Aku jadi pengen temenan sama dia."

"Beneran? Kalau gitu, nanti aku kenalin kalian sama Karma-kun. Oke?"

"Asiikk. Makasih ya, Isogai-san."

"Panggil Yukiko juga gak apa-apa."

"Waaahhh, oke deh, Yukiko-chan."

Yuuma mematung di pintu masuk kelas C. Ia memandang sang kakak yang sedang asik berbincang dengan dua orang gadis dengan tatapan... entahlah. Kosong, mungkin?

"Yuuma, kenapa—ohh..."

Gakushuu yang baru saja datang segera mengikuti kemana arah pandang Yuuma. Melihat ketiga gadis yang merupakan pusat atensi si bungsu Isogai, membuat si pirang stroberi mengembangkan sebuah seringai. Bahu kanan Yuuma pun ia tepuk perlahan.

"Hei, hei, Yuuma. Kalau begini, gak ada pilihan lain selain makan bareng aku, kan? Sakakibara hari ini gak masuk loh..." Godanya. Gakushuu bisa merasakan bulu kuduk Yuuma mulai berdiri. "Karena udah terlanjur keluar kelas, kita makan di kantin aja. Ayo~"

Gakushuu menyeret Yuuma menjauhi pintu kelas C. Inginnya memberontak, namun ia sadar, bahwa kekuatan Gakushuu jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Sesemangat itukah si pirang stroberi?

"Tolong aku..." lirihnya yang pasrah dibawa pergi, sambil meneteskan air mata ala drama-drama Korea yang sering ia tonton setiap hari.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Maaf, saya kasih filler dulu (?). Saya bakal fokus ke KaruRio sampai chapter depan, tapi peran si kembar tetep lebih dominan, kok, begitu juga dengan kesengklekan (?) RenGaku. Nah, mulai chapter depannya lagi, baru kita balik fokus ke si kembar. Gak apa-apa ya? Karena filler (?) ini bakalan jadi cikal bakal Yuuma crossdress *spoiler XD

Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follow-nya. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan (?)


	5. Karma jatuh cinta?

Sepulang sekolah di kediaman Isogai.

"Hehehehe..."

Yuuma dan Yukiko menatap horor pemuda merah di samping mereka. Sejak 45 menit bel pulang berbunyi, dan ketiganya menginjakkan kaki di rumah si kembar, Karma hanya fokus pada smartphone-nya. Seperti yang mereka duga sejak masih di sekolah, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh si surai merah.

"Hehehehe..."

Keduanya meneteskan keringat dingin. Lama-lama merinding juga melihat Karma cekikikan sendiri. Padahal mereka sedang tidak menonton acara komedi.

Sebenarnya Karma sedang apa sih?

Yuuma dan Yukiko, yang duduknya saling bersebrangan akibat terhalang meja makan, menggeser bokong menjauhi Karma lalu mencondongkan badan ke depan.

"Kamu liat gak?" Bisik Yukiko. Tak lupa telapak kirinya digunakan untuk meredam suaranya agar Karma tak mendengar.

"Gak keliatan." Yuuma menggeleng pelan.

"Karma-kun lagi ngapain sih?"

"Keliatannya sih lagi ngetik gitu." Yuuma melirik sekilas. "SMS-an kali."

"Tapi sama siapa, sampe ketawa sendiri begitu?"

"Tau deh—eh, tunggu." Sepertinya Yuuma mengingat sesuatu. "Karma lagi chatting—entah sama siapa—sambil ketawa sendiri,"

"Dia gak peduliin keadaan sekitarnya." Sambung Yukiko. "Trus keliatannya mukanya agak merah merona gitu."

Kemudian keduanya membelalakan mata.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Tiba-tiba Karma tersadar. Sepertinya tawanya yang satu ini terlalu berlebihan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping, menatap Yuuma dan Yukiko yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Karma mengangkat alis. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

TWIN! © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 5 : Karma jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Karma sudah datang ke kelasnya. Tidak biasanya, mungkinkah ini karena perintah Rio kemarin sore di SMS?

Namun syukurlah ia tidak menunggu lama. Nakamura Rio sudah duduk manis di bangku Karma.

"Nakamura-san? Udah dari tadi?"

Rio memasang seulas senyum. "Pagi, Akaba—eh, maksudku Karma-kun." Kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Hehe, agak susah yaa kalau tiba-tiba ganti panggilan."

Karma ikut terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Gimana? Kita langsung ke ruang guru aja, nih?"

"Iya. Yukimura-sensei pasti udah datang."

Karma yang melihat si pirang bangkit segera meletakkan tasnya. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berdua segera tancap gas menuju ruang guru.

.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami permisi dulu."

Pintu ruang guru di geser menutup. Karma dan Rio melangkah pergi untuk kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas 1-A, mereka segera menyatukan dua meja, mengeluarkan kotak bekal masing-masing, serta meletakkan ponsel berwarna merah di tengah-tengah. Keduanya melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

"Ini editan."

"Yaiyalah. Mana pernah aku ngelakuin kayak gitu."

"Tapi editannya rapi banget loh—maksud aku, bener-bener gak keliatan editannya."

Karma memegang dagunya. Manik tembaganya masih menatap foto seseorang yang tengah merogoh sesuatu di tas milik Rio. Ia memerhatikan setiap sudut sosok pemuda itu. Ia merasa ada yang ganjal.

"Hei, Nakamura." Panggil Karma. "Ngerasa familiar gak sih, sama badan orang ini?"

Mendengar itu, Rio segera menatap sosok pemuda dalam foto itu, persis seperti apa yang Karma lakukan sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit, ia akhirnya memerhatikan pemuda lain yang satu kelas dengannya.

"Ini... yang bener?"

"Aku juga gak yakin sebenernya." Kemudian Karma teringat sesuatu. "Btw, orang yang kita pikirin itu sama gak sih?"

Rio bertopang dagu. "Kamu pasti nebak Asano-kun, bener?"

"Nah, itu!" Karma menjentikkan jari. "Tapi masalahnya, ngapain dia ngedit fotonya sendiri trus—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Potong Rio. Mendengar itu, Karma segera fokus menatap si pirang. "Selama kita belajar satu minggu lebih, cuma ada satu orang yang pernah obrak-abrik tas aku."

Karma semakin menyimak Rio yang sepertinya hendak berbicara panjang lebar.

"Sebelum hapeku ilang, aku pernah nyuruh Asano-kun ambil tempat pensilku, soalnya waktu itu aku lagi sibuk baca materi biologi buat presentasi ke depan."

"Berarti itu gak sengaja?" Karma menyambar. "Maksudku, ada orang yang foto Asano lagi bongkar tas kamu? Berarti pelakunya bukan Asano?"

Rio mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba Karma panik, lantaran ia tak percaya dengan jawaban si pirang barusan. "Kalau gitu, siapa pelaku—"

BRUK!

"Oh, maaf." Ucap Karma setelah menubruk seseorang yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Tahu ada orang, seharusnya ia tidak berdiri mendadak tadi.

"Bisa hati-hati gak sih kalau mau berdiri?"

"Aku gak sengaja." Jawab Karma. "Maaf, Seo-kun."

Seo Tomoya, si korban, mendecih ke arah Karma. Menyebalkan, pikir Karma. Namun beruntung ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tak ingin membentak orang lain di hadapan Rio. Malu katanya.

"J-Jangan marah. Aku gak sengaja tadi." Karma memohon kepada pemuda itu. "Ya, Seo-kun?"

"Iya, iya, minggir sana!"

Tomoya mendorong Karma pelan, kemudian lanjut berjalan keluar kelas. Melihat pemuda itu melenggang, membuat Karma membelalakkan matanya. Hanya lima detik, setelahnya ia kembali seperti semula.

Pasalnya ia melihat Seo Tomoya menyeringai jahat.

"Hei, Nakamura." Rio menatap Karma dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kayaknya aku tau siapa pelakunya."

.

.

.

"Tuh liat, mereka mesra banget sih."

"Iya bener." Timpal Yukiko. "Kayaknya Karma-kun ketawa sendiri sambil chatting gara-gara Nakamura-san mau diajak pdkt."

"Emang kalau mau pdkt harus bilang dulu ya?"

"Jangan bahas itu, Yuuma. Mending kita liatin mereka berdua—tuh liat, mereka lagi mainin hape bareng."

"Mainin? Kok kasar banget sih nekennya."

"Kalian lagi ngapain?"

HHNNNNGGGHH!

Yuuma dan Yukiko segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajah mereka panik sepanik-paniknya. Siapa sangka kalau mereka akan ketangkap basah?

Eh tapi, kalau sama mereka sih tidak perlu khawatir.

Asano Gakushuu melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti si kembar. Manik violetnya menatap seseorang yang biasanya selalu menjadi dinding penghalang dirinya dengan si bungsu Isogai kini tengah asik bergurau bersama salah satu gadis di kelasnya.

"Kalian lagi ngintipin Akabane sama Nakamura? Ngapain sih?" Tanya Asano.

Sakakibara Ren, yang kemarin tidak kelihatan kepala (hampir) botaknya, menatap penasaran pemuda surai mirip stroberi itu.

"Ngintip Akabane sama Nakamura?"

"A-Abis kita penasaran banget sih," ujar Yukiko.

"Penasaran sama apa?" Ren semakin bingung. "Ada apa sih sama hari kemaren? Kok aku gak masuk sehari aja langsung ada kejadian yang bikin aku gak ngerti begini?"

"Kalau gak ngerti diem aja, Sakakibara."

Entah untuk keberapa kali, Sakakibara Ren, pemuda yang ngakunya playboy, kembali dibuat potek oleh kata-kata pedas dari Isogai Yukiko.

"Yukiko-chwaaann~"

"Tapi aku juga sama gak ngertinya kayak Ren. Memangnya kalian ngintipin mereka buat apaan?" Tanya Gakushuu. "Asal kalian tau ya, ngeliat kalian ngintip dari pintu kayak gini tuh berasa liat orang mesum ngintipin cewek mandi, tau gak."

"Yaa, biarin aja. Memang bener tujuannya ngintip, kan?"

 _I-iya, sih..._ ujar Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Tapi gak baik juga ngintip kayak gini. Nanti mata kalian bintitan gimana?"

 _Dia mau dukung atau nggak, sih?_ Kini gantian si kembar yang membatin.

"Mending kalian tanyain langsung ke orangnya. Daripada ngintip kayak orang gak ada kerjaan begini."

Sejenak tak ada percakapan yang mengisi atmosfer mereka.

"Kamu gak ngerti ya, Asano?" Ucap Yuuma kemudian. "Eh tapi, kita juga belum cerita ke kalian sih."

"Memangnya kalian ngapain ngintipin Akabane?" Tanya Ren yang masih gagal paham.

Yuuma dehem sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Sebenernya..."

.

"Akabane jatuh cinta?"

Gakushuu dan Ren menatap si kembar bingung—yang masih saja mengintip pengasuh mereka.

(Btw, sampai kapan Karma disebut pengasuh?)

"Abis kemaren dia ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila. Jadi, yaa, kita nganggep dia lagi suka sama orang." Jawab Yukiko.

"Makanya, sekarang kita ngintipin mereka. Siapa sih yang gak penasaran ngeliat temen sendiri yang gak pernah jatuh cinta tiba-tiba suka sama orang?" Tambah Yuuma. "Mungkin masalah kemaren yang bikin Karma jatuh cinta."

"Masalah kemaren?" Sungguh, Ren masih gagal paham.

"Ituloh, yang Karma dipanggil ke ruang guru pas hari kalian nolongin kita dari pencopet."

"Memangnya masalah apa, Yuuma-kun?"

Kemudian telunjuk Yuuma menggaruk pelan pipinya. "Sebenernya... kita juga gak tau, sih."

GUBRAK! Rasanya Ren dan Gakushuu ingin melempar mereka... ke kasur. Saking gemasnya mungkin.

(Eh?)

"Daripada kalian penasaran sama si Akabane lagi kasmaran atau gak, kenapa kalian gak tanyain aja masalah kemaren itu?" Usul Gakushuu. "Siapa tau, mereka ngobrol mesra gitu bukan pdkt, tapi ngobrolin masalah itu?"

Keduanya mengerjap. Benar juga, mengapa mereka tidak kepikiran? Terkadang si pemuda tampan coretyanghumucoret itu ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi, gimana nanyanya ya? Aku gak enak kalau tiba-tiba dateng trus nanya to the point kayak gitu." Yuuma merasa bingung.

Melihat si bungsu Isogai yang dianggap uke olehnya tengah kebingungan, Gakushuu segera tanggap dan langsung melakukan tindakan.

"Tunggu, Asano! Mau kemana?"

Asano Gakushuu terus berjalan menghampiri sosok merah-kuning yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu menjadi objek pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya. Lolongan Yuuma dan Yukiko tidak digubrisnya. Bodo amat, yang penting penasarannya hilang.

"Akabane," panggil Gakushuu. Si pemilik nama menoleh sejenak. Begitu juga dengan si surai pirang. "Aku mau nanya."

"Tapi aku gak mau jawab, gimana—AKH!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Gakushuu menarik dasi dongker Karma. Ia kesal dengan jawaban nyeleneh si merah. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah kesal. Makanya ada banyak perempatan kecil di kepalanya.

"Gua serius, woi! Jawab gak?!"

"Bego. Nanya aja belum!"

"Oh iya, lupa." Gakushuu melepaskan Karma. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat sekalem mungkin, seolah tadi ia tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Kemudian ia berdehem. "Jawab pertanyaan aku."

"Iyeee~"

"Kamu lagi jatuh cinta, Akabane?"

"Hah?"

Melihat respon Karma dan Rio yang menganga hebat (beruntung tidak ada lalat atau serangga kecil apapun yang masuk ke sana), Gakushuu kembali menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Jadi gini. Yuuma sama Yukiko dari tadi ngintipin kalian. Mereka nyangka kamu lagi suka sama cewek, soalnya kemaren kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil chatting, trus akhir-akhir ini kamu deket sama Nakamura." Jelas Gakushuu. "Jadi mereka nyangka kamu suka sama Nakamura."

Beberapa saat Karma dan Rio terdiam, begitu juga dengan Gakushuu selaku penanya. Hal ini membuat si pirang stroberi semakin canggung.

Apalagi setelah mengetahui respon keduanya.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karma dan Rio buyar. Meja tempat mereka menaruh bekal digebuk keras-keras. Gakushuu merona hebat di tengah tawa keduanya yang membahana satu kelas. Mendengar itu, si kembar beserta Ren menghampiri si pengasuh, gadis pirang, dan pemuda yang tengah menahan malu setengah mati.

"BERISIK LU!"

"Abisnya, aku, jatuh cinta? HAHAHA." Karma melanjutkan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu nanya aneh kayak gitu? Cemburu? Jadi kamu suka Nakamura?"

"Bukan gitu!" Tentu saja Gakushuu membantah. "Itu, Yuuma sama Yukiko yang penasaran—kan tadi udah bilang!"

"Asano bener, Karma. Jangan ketawa gitu dong!"

Mendengar kalimat Yuuma barusan, Karma segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi bener, kamu yang nyangka aku kayak gitu?"

Si kembar mengangguk.

"Maaf, ya, kalian jadi salah paham kayak gini." Ucap Karma. "Aku lagi gak suka sama orang, kok."

"Yaah, padahal aku udah seneng tadi." Gumam Yukiko.

Sebuah perempatan kecil yang tumbuh di kepala Karma buru-buru ia hilangkan.

"Yukiko-chan—"

"Macem-macem sama Yukiko-chwaaann, gua bantai lu, Akabane!" Ren segera mengancam Karma begitu melihat senyum si merah yang terlihat jahat ke arah Yukiko.

Karma berdehem pelan. "Kalian salah paham. Kalau kalian penasaran kita lagi ngapain, aku bakal jelasin, toh menurutku ini udah jelas."

Sedetik kemudian, keempat manusia kepo itu menarik kursi yang ada di dekat mereka. Gakushuu bertopang dagu, Ren menatap Karma sambil mepet-mepet ke arah Yukiko, sedangkan si kembar menyiapkan cemilan entah dari mana. Penjelasan Karma tidak akan menarik tanpa cemilan, begitu pikir mereka.

"Jadi begini. Aku sama Nakamura lagi diskusiin masalah kemaren yang kita di ruang guru itu."

"Jadi, Nakamura juga dipanggil?" Belum apa-apa, Yuuma langsung menyambar.

"Hmm, sebenernya lebih ke 'aku yang melaporkannya', begitu." Jawab Nakamura. "Waktu itu hapeku ilang, dan pas ada pengumuman, cuma Karma-kun yang dipanggil."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang ngasih barang bukti ke Yukimura-sensei kalau aku yang ngambil hapenya Nakamura. Nih buktinya."

Keempat orang itu langsung mengerubungi ponsel milik si merah.

"Yang jadi masalah sekarang, aku gak pernah ngelakuin itu." Lanjut Karma.

Gakushuu menyudahi kegiatan menatap barang bukti itu. Ada satu kesimpulan yang berhasil ia tarik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Karma.

"Jadi maksud kamu, ada orang iseng yang ngejadiin kamu tersangka?" Tanya Gakushuu. "Berarti, ada orang yang mau ngejebak kamu?"

Karma dan Rio menganggukkan kepala. "Ya ampun, kok bisa sih?" Khawatir Yukiko. "Siapa coba yang ngelakuin ini? Gak ada kerjaan banget."

"Soal itu, aku udah tau pelakunya. Yaa, walaupun aku belum yakin juga sih."

"Serius?!"

"Ya. Makanya nanti pulang sekolah, kita mau lapor lagi ke Yukimura-sensei." Ujar Rio. "Sebelum itu, kita awasin dia sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Jadi kita punya bukti kuat buat lapor ke sensei."

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Ren.

Kemudian Karma menyuruh semuanya untuk membentuk lingkaran. Ia ingin berbisik.

"Itu orangnya." Tunjuk Karma pada seorang pemuda.

Kemudian manik mata Gakushuu, Yuuma, Ren dan Yukiko membelalak, terutama si pirang stroberi dan si bungsu Isogai yang mengetahui seperti apa orang yang ditunjuk Karma jika berada di kelas.

"Yang kedua, coba perhatiin ini baik-baik." Rio kembali menyuruh empat orang kepo itu memusatkan atensi padanya. "Ini foto editan, kalian liat? Dan orang yang ada di foto ini..."

Tiba-tiba BGM suara gendang mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"... adalah Asano-kun."

"Kok aku?!"

"Inget gak, waktu aku nyuruh kamu ngambil tempat pensil di tas aku?" Tanya Rio. "Kayaknya dia sengaja foto kamu buat diedit kayak gini."

"Bener sih, Asano-kun itu lebih mirip sama Karma-kun jadi gampang ngeditnya." Ujar Yukiko. "Apalagi posenya di foto ini gak ngadep kamera."

"Jadi intinya, Asano juga pengen dia jatohin, gitu?" Tanya Yuuma.

Semua orang yang ada di sana segera memutar otak mereka. Kok masalahnya jadi rumit begini ya? Mereka jadi tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Btw, Akabane-kun. Kok kamu nuduh Seo-kun pelakunya?" Tanya Ren penasaran.

Benar juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba Karma menunjuk pemuda surai hitam itu, ya? Gakushuu serta si kembar tidak kepikiran sama sekali.

"Mungkin kalian gak percaya sama aku, tapi... barusan pas aku gak sengaja nyenggol dia, aku ngeliat dia senyum jahat gitu deh. Serem banget, gila."

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Gakushuu. "Cuma gara-gara itu?"

Karma mengangguk polos. "Iya."

DUK!

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala merah Karma.

"ELU!?"

"Kalau cuma begitu doang alasannya, mana percaya Yukimura-sensei, bego?!" Gakushuu mendadak sebal.

"Gua belum selesai ngomong, bego!"

"Jangan berantem, woi." Ren buru-buru memisahkan Gakushuu dan Karma sebelum kelas A dibuat hancur bak ketuban pecah.

(Eh? Ada salah masukin kata. Masa bodoh, lah!)

"Itu, Asano-kun, Karma-kun belum selesai ngejelasin." Tambah Rio. Syukurlah emosi keduanya langsung teredam.

Rio berdehem dua kali. "Hm. Berhubung kita belum dapat bukti yang kuat, mungkin kita bakal lapor lain kali. Kecuali selama kita ngawasin dia mulai bel masuk nanti, kita udah dapet beberapa bukti, baru kita cepet-cepet lapor."

"Lagipula kalau lapor sekarang, mana mungkin sensei percaya sama alasan itu?" Timpal Karma. "Justru mereka lebih percaya dengan foto Asano yang ganti warna rambut ini."

Oh, begitu...

Kini keempat manusia kepo itu sudah tidak lagi kepo. Meski sebenarnya mereka masih tidak percaya dengan pelaku yang disebutkan Karma barusan, namun mereka tidak lagi mempertanyakan soal masalah itu. Kini muncul sebuah ide di kepala mereka. Entah kenapa, mereka tiba-tiba ingin membuat sebuah misi.

"Aku curiga, pasti ada yang gak suka sama kita." Ucap Yuuma.

Gakushuu, Ren dan Rio gagal paham.

"Iya. Aku takut kejadian waktu SMP keulang lagi." Yukiko menambahkan.

"Kalau kasusnya kayak gitu, berarti ini sama persis sama kejadian waktu SMP." Lanjut Karma.

Gakushuu, Ren dan Rio masih gagal paham.

"Hei, kalian." Panggil Karma kepada tiga orang yang gagal paham itu. "Mau bantu kita?"

Salah satu alis mereka naik sedikit-masih gagal paham.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Sangat pelan, karena Isogai Yuuma kewalahan membawa segala macam cemilan yang ada di lemari es. Hari ini ada banyak Drama Korea yang tayang di TV. Rugi kalau ia tidak menonton sambil makan. Apalagi yang tayang saat ini adalah judul drama kesukaannya.

Ahh, surga dunia~

"Untung isi kulkas mendukung banget. Aku jadi bisa nonton sambil ngemil." Gumamnya. "Yukiko juga lagi gak main game. Aku jadi bisa nonton pake speaker, biar suaranya BOOM gitu. Berasa di bioskop."

Yuuma terus berjalan menuju televisi layar datar berukuran sebesar kain yang biasa ditempel di dinding. Ituloh, kain yang ada gambar Masjidil Haram.

"Btw, syukurlah masalah Karma udah selesai. Seenggaknya, aku—AKH!"

Yuuma tersungkur ke lantai. Semua cemilan yang sebelumnya ia pangku, kini berhamburan kemana-mana. Ada yang ke kasur, ada yang tertindih tubuhnya, ada yang meluncur ke belakang televisi.

Dan ada yang mengguyur playstation Yukiko.

Yuuma membelalak kaget. Kakinya yang terlilit kabel stik playstationnya segera menjauhkan benda yang belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh cairan lengket cola-nya. Dengan panik, si bungsu mencari apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengelap cairan tersebut.

"... ya? Besok? Oh, aku bisa kok, Akari-san."

 _Gawat. Yukiko udah dekat!_

Buru-buru Yuuma membersihkan cola yang masih menggenangi game milik sang kakak. Sampai pintu kamar dibuka, Yuuma masih belum bisa menghilangkan cairan tersebut seluruhnya.

"Kita janjian di jam dekat taman, kan? Kalau begitu... aku..."

Yukiko menggantung kalimatnya. Manik madunya menatap kosong ke depan. Ponsel yang sebelumnya menempel pada daun telinga, kini menyusur jatuh ke lantai berkeramik seputih susu.

"Yu—Yuki... ko?"

Perlahan, segerombolan cairan bening meluncur bebas dari manik madu si gadis. Rongga dadanya menyempit drastis, tanda bahwa ia tengah menghirup udara sedalam mungkin. Tahan sedetik, dua detik, kemudian—

"YUUUUMMMMAAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Chapter depan sedang proses~

Makasih buat review, fav, dan follownya untuk fic ini. Untuk kalian juga para silent reader juga terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :DD


End file.
